Hermoso Desastre
by LadySkyBlue
Summary: Ella quiere olvidar un oscuro pasado. Él vive el presente como si no hubiera un mañana. Una apuesta y una cadena de sucesos que los arrastra hacia este hermoso desastre, les asegura que su vida universitaria no volverá a ser la misma. Pésimo resumen, ya lo sé. AU- Adaptación de la novela "Beautiful Disaster"- Shake y Cleon rules! rated T (en futuro será M, ya me conocen xD)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, fanficnianos! Tanto tiempo *chequea el almanaque* creo que más de un año desde la última actualización de mis fics y créanme cuando les digo que estoy muy molesta conmigo misma. Amo escribir, pero mi musa inspiradora no ha estado ayudando en nada, por eso hoy les traigo una adaptación. La segunda que hago, aunque es la primera para Resident Evil.**

 **Quiero aclarar que si bien intenté mantener a los personajes lo más canon posible, la historia en sí se centra en la posesividad de un personaje y en la inseguridad del otro, por lo que cambiarlos mucho hubiera sido cambiar por completo el argumento, y eso no sería exactamente una buena adaptación. Descuiden, trataré de mejorarlos en el proceso.**

 **Y por último, quería comentarles, que si bien adoro más que ninguna otra pareja de RE el Cleon, he elegido a Claire y a Leon como personajes secundarios y a Jake y Sherry como los principales. Me pareció que ellos se asemejaban más a Abbie y a Travis (los personajes principales de la verdadera novela)**

 **En una segunda opinión, me hubiera gustado poner a Moira como mejor amiga (America) de Sherry (Abbie) pero dado a que no encontraba ningún personaje similar a Shepley (el novio de America) para emparejarla, me decidí por el Cleon.**

 **Antes que lo olvide, descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de nada, si quiera de mi propia vida *se esconde en un rincón oscuro* Resident evil y Beautiful Disaster pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

Todo en la habitación gritaba que ella no pertenecía ahí. Las escaleras estaban en ruinas, la gente estaba apretada hombro contra hombro, y el aire era una mezcla de sudor, sangre y moho. Las voces se arremolinaban mientras gritaban números y nombres una y otra vez, los brazos se agitaban y se hacían gestos para intercambiar dinero y comunicarse a través del ruido. Se sumergió entre la multitud, siguiendo de cerca a su mejor amiga.

— ¡Guarda bien tu dinero en la billetera, Sherry! — Le gritó Claire. Su amplia sonrisa brillaba aún en la penumbra.

— ¡Quédate cerca! ¡Empeorará una vez que comience! —Apostilló Leon por encima del ruido. Claire tomó su mano y después la de Sherry mientras él las dirigía a través del mar de gente.

El balido agudo de un cuerno de toro sonó en el aire lleno de humo. El ruido la sobresaltó, haciendo que diera un respingo, en busca del origen del estallido. Un hombre estaba parado en una silla de madera, sosteniendo un fajo de billetes en la mano, el cuerno en la otra. Él mantenía el plástico en los labios.

— ¡Bienvenidos al baño de sangre! Si estás buscando Economía 101… ¡Estás en el jodido lugar equivocado, mi amigo! Si buscas el Círculo, ¡Esto es Meca! Mi nombre es Carlos, yo hago las reglas y dirijo la pelea. Las apuestas terminan una vez que los oponentes estén en el suelo. No se permite tocar a los combatientes, no ayudarlos, no cambios de apuestas, y no entrar en el cuadrilátero. ¡Si rompen estas reglas, se les partirá la jeta y serán retirados de aquí sin su dinero! ¡Eso las incluye a ustedes, señoritas! ¡Así que no utilicen sus puterías para estafar al sistema, muchachos!

Leon negó con la cabeza. — ¡Por Dios, Carlos! —gritó al maestro de ceremonias sobre el ruido, claramente desaprobando la elección de palabras.

El corazón martilleaba en su pecho. Con un suéter de cachemir color rosa y unos pendientes de perlas, Sherry se sentía como una maestra de escuela en las playas de Normandía. Le había prometido a Claire que podía enfrentar todo lo que se les pusiera enfrente, pero en la zona cero, se sintió en la necesidad de agarrar los delgados brazos de su amiga con ambas manos. Confiaba en ella completamente a ciegas y sabía que no la expondría al peligro, pero al estar en un sótano con cincuenta o más chicos universitarios borrachos, no estaba exactamente segura de sus posibilidades de salir ilesas.

Después de que Claire conociera a Leon en la clase de orientación de primer año, ella con frecuencia lo acompañaba a las luchas secretas en los diferentes sótanos de la Universidad de Raccoon. Cada evento se llevaba a cabo en un lugar diferente, y se mantenía en secreto hasta una hora antes de la pelea.

Debido a que Sherry pertenecía a un círculo un poco más tranquilo, se sorprendió al saber de un mundo subterráneo en Raccoon; pero Leon lo sabía aún antes de haberse matriculado. Jake, su compañero de cuarto y amigo de la infancia, se inició en su primera pelea siete meses antes. Como estudiante de primer año, se rumoreaba que él era el competidor más letal que Carlos había visto en los tres años desde que creó El Círculo. Comenzando su segundo año, Jake era invencible. Juntos, él y Leon fácilmente pagaban el alquiler y las facturas con las ganancias.

Carlos llevó el cuerno de toro nuevamente a sus labios, y los gritos y movimientos escaldaron a un ritmo febril.

— ¡Esta noche tenemos un nuevo retador! ¡El luchador estelar universitario de Raccoon City, Billy Cohen!

Los gritos siguieron, y la multitud se apartó como el mar rojo cuando Billy entró en la habitación. Un espacio circular fue formado, y el público silbó, abucheó y se burló del rival. Él saltaba, sacudía el cuello de un lado a otro; su rostro severo y concentrado. La multitud se calmó y las manos de Sherry se apretujaron instintivamente sobre sus oídos cuando la música sonó por los grandes altavoces en el otro lado de la habitación.

— ¡Nuestro siguiente combatiente no necesita presentación, pero porque me asusta hasta la mierda, lo haré de todos modos! ¡Sacudan sus botas, chicos, y quítense sus bragas, señoritas! ¡Les presento a Jaaaaake "El mercenario" Mulleeeeeerrr!

El volumen explotó cuando Jake apareció por una puerta de la habitación. Él hizo su entrada, sin camisa, relajado y natural. Echó a andar hacia el centro del círculo, como si se estuviera presentado a otro día en el trabajo. Los músculos se extendían bajo su piel tatuada mientras él chocaba sus puños contra los nudillos de Billy. Con la pedantería a la orden del día, Jake se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído de su contrincante, y el luchador luchó por mantener su expresión severa. Billy se puso cara a cara y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Su expresión era asesina; la de Jake, bueno, claramente divertida.

Los hombres tomaron unos pasos hacia atrás, y Carlos sonó el cuerno. Billy tomó una posición defensiva y atacó a Jake. Con la adrenalina pulsándole en los oídos, Sherry se paró en puntitas cuando perdió la línea de visión, apoyándose de lado a lado, mientras hombros y brazos aleatorios se estrellaban contra ella, haciéndola rebotar de un lado a otro como pelota de ping pong. La parte superior de la cabeza de Billy y Jake se hizo visible, por lo que Sherry continuó abriéndose camino hacia adelante.

Cuando finalmente llegó al frente, Billy había tomado a Jake con sus brazos y ejerciendo palanca, trataba de tirarlo al suelo. Al inclinarse en el movimiento, Billy había descuidado la guardia, por lo que habían bastado segundos para que encontrara la rodilla de Jake estrellándose con fuerza en su cara. Antes de que pudiera evitar el próximo golpe, "El mercenario" volvió a atacar; sus puños hicieron contacto con la cara ensangrentada de Billy una y otra vez.

Sherry dio un respingo y se echó para atrás al sentir unos dedos cerrarse entorno a su brazo.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Sherry? —dijo Leon.

— ¡No podía ver desde allí! —Gritó por encima del ruido.

Se volvió justo a tiempo para ver a Billy tirar un puñetazo. Jake se giró, y aunque por un momento pareció una simple evasión, hizo un círculo completo, estrellando su codo derecho en el centro de la nariz de Billy. No le dio tiempo a nada. Un salpicón de sangre le roció la cara a la rubia y se extendió por la parte superior de su suéter. Billy cayó al suelo de cemento con un ruido sordo y por un breve instante la habitación estuvo en completo silencio.

Carlos lanzó una tela roja sobre el cuerpo quieto de Billy y la multitud estalló. El dinero cambió de manos una vez más y las expresiones se dividían entre petulantes y frustradas.

Ante el aturdimiento, Sherry se bamboleó un poco con el movimiento de ida y venida de la gente a su alrededor. En algún momento oyó a Claire vociferando su nombre entre la multitud, pero resultó imposible para la rubia enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuera el camino rojo desde su pecho a la cintura. Aunque pronto un par de botas pesadas y negras que se pararon frente a ella, rompieron con su fascinación y le hicieron desviar la atención al suelo. Sus ojos vagaron hacia arriba; un par de pantalones negros manchados de sangre, otro pack de seis abdominales cincelados, un desnudo y tatuado pecho empapado de sudor y finalmente, un par de ojos celestes tan claros como una laguna escarchada.

Alguien empujó a Sherry por detrás haciéndola trastabillar hacia delante; los brazos de Jake la sostuvieron antes de tropezar y ser aplastada.

— ¡Hey! ¡Piérdete! —gruñó Jake, empujando a cualquiera que se le acercara. Su expresión severa se convirtió en una sonrisa al ver el suéter rosa manchado de sangre, y luego le secó la cara con una toalla—. Lo siento mucho, Pigeon.

(n/a: Pigeon, significa paloma, por tener el pecho manchado de sangre)

" _¿Pigeon?"_ Sherry abrió grande sus ojos celestes _"¿Acaba de llamarme paloma?"_

Carlos le dio unas palmaditas en la parte posterior de la cabeza a Jake, que no disimuló su interés en ella.

— ¡Vamos, Mercenario! ¡Tienes un poco de dinero esperando por ti!

Sus ojos no se apartaron de los de Sherry, despuntando una sonrisa ladeada.

— Es una lástima sobre el suéter. Se ve bien en ti—

En el momento siguiente, Jake se vio envuelto por los fans, desapareciendo de la misma manera en la que había llegado.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando idiota? — Claire le gritó, tirando de su brazo.

—Vine aquí para ver una pelea, ¿no? —La rubia le sonrió.

—Tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, Sherry —La regañó Leon.

—Tampoco Claire —

— ¡Ella no trata de meterse en el círculo! —El rubio frunció el ceño.

_ Okay, ya. Vámonos.

Claire le sonrió mientras le limpiaba la cara con su pañuelito.

—Eres un grano en el culo, Cerecita. ¡Dios, te quiero! — Claire le enroscó el brazo sobre el cuello, mientras el trio se dirigía hacia la salida.

.-.

.-.

.-.

El viaje a las habitaciones del campus fue tranquilo. Aun así, Claire insistió en acompañar a Sherry a su habitación, solo para burlarse un poco de Becca, su compañera de cuarto. Ni bien cruzó el umbral, Sherry se quitó el suéter ensangrentado con un mohín de disgusto y lo arrojó al cesto de ropa sucia.

—Asqueroso. ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Rebecca desde su cama, un libro abierto le descansaba en sus manos, una pila de otros tantos se amontonaban a su lado.

La rubia siguió con la mirada a Claire, en busca de una de sus respuestas clásicas e ingeniosas. La vio encogerse de hombros.

—Sangrado por la nariz. ¿Nunca has visto una de las hemorragias nasales de Cerecita?

Rebecca hizo un mohín y sacudió la cabeza.

—Oh, ya lo harás. Dalo por seguro —

Claire le guiñó un ojo a Sherry a modo de despedida y luego cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Menos de un minuto después, su celular sonó. Por costumbre, la pequeña Redfield, siempre le enviaba un mensaje de texto después de haber dicho adiós.

" _Pasaré la noche con Leon. Te veré mañana, Cerecita. Muá!"_

Sherry sonrió y negó con la cabeza, arrojando el celular sobre su cama. No recordaba la primera vez que la había oído llamarla cerecita; algún tonto apodo de la preparatoria, supuso. Desvió su atención a Rebecca, que la observaba como si su nariz fuera a punto de convertirse en un grifo de sangre.

—Ella estaba bromeando —Sherry puso los ojos.

Rebecca asintió con indiferencia y luego miró hacia el desorden de libros sobre su colcha.

—Creo que voy a tomar una ducha —Suspiró Sherry, agarrando una toalla y su bolsa de baño.

—Alertaré a los medios de comunicación —bromeó Becca manteniendo su cabeza hacia abajo.

.-.

.-.

.-.

Al día siguiente, Leon y Claire se unieron a Sherry para el almuerzo. Aunque la joven Birkin tenía toda intención de sentarse sola o en su defecto con esos dos tortolitos, a medida que los estudiantes invadieron la cafetería, las sillas a su alrededor estuvieron llenas por los hermanos de fraternidad de Leon o los miembros del equipo de fútbol americano, por lo que sus esperanzas pronto se esfumaron. Algunos de ellos habían estado en la pelea, pero ninguno mencionó su casi espectáculo en el cuadrilátero.

—Leon —Dijo una voz.

Kennedy asintió con la cabeza, y Claire y Sherry voltearon para ver a Jake tomar asiento al final de la mesa. Fue seguido por dos voluptuosas chicas usando camisetas Sigma Kappa. Una de ellas, Alexia, se sentó en el regazo de Jake y la otra se sentó junto él, acariciando su camisa.

—Creo que he vomitado un poco en mi boca —murmuró Claire.

La rubia en el regazo de Muller se sintió especialmente ofendida. —Te oí, perra.

La sola presencia de Leon impidió que Claire tomara represalias más violentas, por lo que solo tomó una papa frita y la arrojó con desdén al final de la mesa. Antes de que la chica pudiera decir otra palabra, Jake dobló un poco sus rodillas, como intentando apartarla pero sin dejarla caer al suelo.

— ¡Ey! —Chilló, mirando a Jake.

—Necesitas buscar otro regazo, Lex.

— ¡Jake! —Se quejó ella, poniéndose de pie.

Jake volvió su atención a su plato, ignorándola.

Ella miró a su compañera y resopló, después las dos se fueron de mano en mano.

Jake le guiñó un ojo a Claire, como si nada hubiese pasado, llevándose otro bocado a la boca. Fue entonces, luego de la escenita montada, cuando Sherry se dio cuenta de un pequeño corte en la ceja del peleador. Él intercambió miradas con Leon y luego comenzó una conversación con uno de los chicos de fútbol frente a él.

Aunque los estudiantes en la mesa habían disminuido, Claire, Leon y Sherry se quedaron a hablar sobre sus planes para el fin de semana. Jake se levantó para irse, pero se detuvo en el extremo de la mesa que ellos ocupaban.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Leon en voz alta, llevándose la mano a su oído, jugándoselas de inocente.

Algo le decía que lo evitara y aunque trató, Sherry alzó la mirada cuando se percató de Jake estaba a su lado.

—Ya la conoces, J. ¿La mejor amiga de Claire? Ella estaba con nosotros la otra noche —dijo Leon.

Jake le sonrió en lo que ella supuso, era su sonrisa encantadora. _"Genial"_ Pensó Sherry _"Lo que me faltaba. Ya me parecía que este año había comenzado demasiado bien"_ No quería siquiera hacer contacto visual, pero es que él emanaba sexo, con su enorme cartel por encima de él que gritaba semental rebelde, con su pelo castaño rojizo casi a rapa y sus brazos tatuados. Sherry hizo un esfuerzo por demostrar lo opuesto a lo que despertaba en el género femenino (y se atrevía a decir masculino también) y puso los ojos en blanco en ese torpe intento por coquetearle.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes una mejor amiga, Claire? —preguntó Jake.

—Desde tercer año de la primaria —Respondió ella, apretando sus labios juntos mientras sonreía en dirección a Sherry—. ¿No recuerdas, J? Tú arruinaste su suéter.

Él sonrió.

—Arruino una gran cantidad de suéteres.

—Ugh —Sherry murmuró con asco.

Jake hizo girar la silla vacía a su lado y se sentó, apoyando sus brazos delante de él.

—Así que tú eres Pigeon, ¿eh?

—No —le espetó— Tengo un nombre.

Parecía divertido por la manera en que le contestó, lo que sólo sirvió para enfadarla más. Odiaba esta clase de tipos.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es? —Preguntó.

Sherry dio un mordisco por última vez a la manzana, haciendo caso omiso de él.

—Entonces es Pigeon —Se encogió de hombros.

Con acopio de fuerzas para no mostrarse tan irritada por ese simple intercambio, Sherry miró a Claire y luego se volvió a Jake. —Estoy tratando de comer.

Era evidente que Jake se preparó para el desafío que se le presentaba.

—Mi nombre es Jake. Jake Muller.

La rubia volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Sé quién eres.

—Lo sabes, ¿eh? —Jake levantó la ceja herida.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Es difícil no darse cuenta cuando cincuenta borrachos están gritando tu nombre.

Jake se sentó un poco más derecho. —Eso me sucede con frecuencia.

En respuesta, Sherry puse los ojos nuevamente en blanco y él se echó a reír.

— ¿Tienes un tic o algo?

— ¿Un qué?

—Un tic. Tus ojos no dejan de moverse. —Se echó a reír otra vez cuando la miró—. De hecho… bonitos ojos. Aunque de lejos no se distinguen bien —dijo, inclinándose pocos centímetros y bajando el tono de voz, como si meditara algo de capital importancia — Grises azulados… o azules verdosos, aun no lo sé.

Y con descaro le estudió el rostro de cerca. Sherry se enfocó en su plato, dejando que los pocos, cortos y pobres mechones rubios de su flequillo, ocultaran en parte sus ojos y el ligero rubor. _"Lindo momento para elegir un cambio y cortarme el pelo"_ No le gustaba en absoluto la forma en que la hacía sentir cuando estaba tan cerca. No quería ser como las otras chicas de Raccoon que se ruborizaban en su presencia. No quería que le afectara de esa manera… ni de ninguna otra.

— ¡Hey! Ni siquiera pienses en eso, Jake. Ella es como mi hermanita —Advirtió Claire.

—Bebé —dijo Leon con acento abatido—Acabaste de decirle que no. Ahora no parará.

—Tú no eres su tipo —Continuó ella.

Jake fingió estar ofendido. — ¡Pff! ¡Por favor, soy el tipo de todas!

Sin dudas el grupo era muy pintoresco, y Sherry no pudo evitar sonreír ante la locuacidad de Jake. Lo miró con una sonrisa ladeada.

— ¡Ah! Una sonrisa. No soy un podrido bastardo después de todo —Él le guiñó un ojo—. Fue un placer conocerte, Pigeon—Como último acto, caminó alrededor de la mesa y se inclinó al oído de Claire.

Leon le lanzó una papa frita, que hubiera sido un manotazo si no estuviera tan lejos.

— Más vale que alejes la boca antes de que te la parta, J.

— ¡Me retiro! ¡Me retiro! —Jake mostró sus manos en un gesto inocente.

Unas chicas siguieron detrás de él, riendo y pasándose los dedos por el cabello para llamar su atención. Él abrió la puerta para ellas y casi gritaron de deleite.

Claire se echó a reír. —Oh, no. Estás en problemas, Cerecita.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —Sherry preguntó con cautela.

—Él quiere que la lleves a casa, ¿verdad? —dijo Leon. Claire asintió y él negó con su cabeza— Eres una chica inteligente, Sherry. Te lo digo ahora, si caes en su juego y terminas enojada con él, no llegues a tomártelo contra nosotros, ¿De acuerdo?_ E hizo un gesto con su dedo entre Claire y él.

Sherry le sonrió. —No voy a caer en su juego, Leon. ¿A caso parezco a una de esas Barbie huecas para ti?

—Ella no caerá en su juego —le aseguró Claire, tocando su brazo.

—Este no es mi primer rodeo, nena. ¿Sabes cuántas veces ha jodido las cosas para mí, porque él duerme con la mejor amiga? ¡De pronto es un conflicto de intereses salir conmigo porque es fraternizar con el enemigo! Te lo digo, Sherry —Y la miró con abierta seriedad—No le digas a Claire que ella no puede salir conmigo porque caíste enamorada por los coqueteos de Jake. Considérate advertida.

—Innecesario, pero se te agradece —Aseveró la rubia. Trató de asegurarle con una sonrisa, pero su pesimismo se veía impulsado por los actos de Jake.

.-.

Claire la saludó con su mano, yéndose con Leon mientras Sherry caminaba a su siguiente clase. Entrecerró los ojos ante el sol brillante, y ajustó las correas de su mochila. Raccoon era exactamente lo que ella esperaba… en teoría; desde las pequeñas aulas hasta las caras desconocidas. Era un nuevo comienzo para ella; finalmente podía caminar a algún lugar sin los susurros de los que sabían—o creían saber—acerca de su pasado. Era indistinguible como cualquier otra estudiante de primer año en su camino a clase; sin miradas, sin rumores, sin lastima o criterios. Sólo la ilusión de lo que ella quería que ellos vieran: vestida de cachemira, sin sentido alguno, solo Sherry Birkin.

Al llegar a clase, puso su mochila en el suelo y se derrumbó en la silla con un suspiro, inclinándose para tomar la portátil de su bolso. Cuando se incorporó para ponerla sobre el escritorio, se encontró con Jake sentándose en el escritorio siguiente.

" _Tienes que estar jodiéndome"_ Gruñó para sus adentros.

—Bien. Así puedes tomar apuntes por mí—Admitió Jake. Mordía una pluma y le sonreía; sin duda su mejor sonrisa.

El mal genio de Sherry optó por cantar presente y le lanzó una mirada de disgusto.

—Ni siquiera estás en esta clase.

—Qué si no. Por lo general me siento allá— Dijo, apuntando con la cabeza a la fila superior. Un pequeño grupo de chicas los estaban mirando y Sherry se percató de una silla vacía en el centro.

—No tomaré notas por ti — Aseguró la rubia, encendiendo su computadora.

Con una pronta seriedad, Jake se inclinó tan cerca que ella pudo sentir su aliento cálido y de agradable sabor a menta sobre la mejilla.

—Lo siento… ¿Te ofendí de alguna manera?

Sherry suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Era evidente que tenía que ser más explícita con su negativa. La vergüenza y la buena educación no le permitían apartarlo a gritos. De igual modo, Sherry habló en un tono en extremo bajo.

—No me acostaré contigo. Debes darte por vencido ahora mismo.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Jake antes de hablar.

—No te he preguntado si dormirías conmigo —Sus ojos se dirigieron al techo en concentración— ¿O sí?

—No soy una de esas Barbie o una de tus groupies de allá arriba — Sherry aclaró en un tono mordaz, mirando a las chicas detrás de ellos. Envalentonada por la irritación que le causaban los tipos como Jake, siguió — No estoy impresionada por tus tatuajes, o tu encanto, o tu forzada indiferencia, por lo que puedes detener tu plan, ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien, Pigeon. —Él era impermeable contra su rudeza—. ¿Por qué no vienes con Claire esta noche?

Aunque intentó reír con disgusto ante su petición, Sherry no consiguió que él se apartara.

—No estoy tratando de birlarte. Sólo quiero pasar el rato.

— ¿Birlarme? ¿Cómo consigues tener sexo hablando de esa manera?

Jake se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza. —Sólo ven. Ni siquiera coquetearé contigo, lo juro.

—Voy a pensarlo.

El Profesor Saddler entró y Jake se volvió al frente de la habitación. Una sonrisa permaneció en su rostro, haciendo el hoyuelo 'adorable' en su mejilla, aún más notorio. Entre más reía, Sherry más quería odiarlo, sin embargo era justo eso lo que hacía imposible odiarlo.

— ¿Quién me puede decir cuál presidente tenía una amante? —preguntó Saddler.

—Asegúrate de escribir eso —susurró Jake— Necesitaré saber eso para las entrevistas de trabajo.

—Shh —Lo amonestó Sherry, escribiendo cada palabra del profesor.

Jake sonrió y se relajó en su silla. Mientras la hora pasaba, él alternaba entre bostezar y apoyarse contra el brazo de Sherry para mirar el monitor. Nadie podía negar que ella estaba haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo para ignorarlo, pero su proximidad y sus abultados músculos de su brazo lo hacían difícil, al igual que esa tonta actitud inocente, como cuando jugaba con la pulsera de cuero negro alrededor de la muñeca delgada de Sherry, tanto hasta que Saddler terminó la clase.

Sherry se apresuró hacia la puerta y el pasillo. Justo cuando se sentía a una distancia segura, Jake Muller estaba a su lado.

— ¿Has pensado en ello? —preguntó, colocándose sus gafas de sol.

Una pequeña morena se puso delante de ellos, con los ojos abiertos de esperanza.

—Hola, J. —dijo, jugando con su pelo.

Sherry se detuvo, retrocediendo por su tono de voz dulce y luego caminó a su alrededor para esquivarlos a ambos. La había visto antes, hablando normalmente en el área de los dormitorios de las chicas, en Raccoon Hall. Su tono de voz sonaba más maduro y Sherry se preguntó por qué ella creía que Jake encontraría su tono de niña atractivo. Ella balbuceó en una octava más alta por un tiempo más hasta que él estuvo nuevamente al lado de Sherry.

Sacando un encendedor de su bolsillo, Jake encendió un cigarrillo y exhaló una nube espesa de humo.

— ¿En dónde estaba? Ah, sí… tú estabas pensando.

Sherry hizo una mueca.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¿Has pensando en venir?

—Si digo que sí, ¿Dejarás de seguirme?

Jake consideró su estipulación y luego asintió.

—Sí.

—Entonces iré.

— ¿Cuándo?

Sherry suspiró.

—Esta noche. Iré esta noche.

Jake sonrió y se detuvo en seco.

—Genial. Te veré después, Pidge —gritó detrás de ella.

Sherry apretujó la correa de su mochila alrededor de sus dedos y apresuró el paso. Doblando en la esquina, se encontró con Claire junto a Alfred fuera de su dormitorio. Ellos tres habían terminado en la misma mesa en clase de orientación para primer año, y desde allí supieron que él sería la tercera rueda de su bien engrasada máquina. Él no era excesivamente alto, pero aun así mucho más que el metro con sesenta y cuatro centímetros de Sherry. Sus ojos azules compensaban sus rasgos delgados y finos, y su pelo rubio por lo general era estilizado hacia atrás.

— ¿Jake Muller? Jesús, Sherry, ¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a pescar en la parte profunda? —dijo Alfred, con desaprobación en sus ojos.

Claire sacó el chicle de su boca en una larga cuerda.

—Sólo lo estás empeorando por ignorarlo. Él no está acostumbrado a eso.

— ¿Qué sugieres que haga? ¿Dormir con él?

Claire se encogió de hombros.

—Te ahorrará tiempo.

—Le dije que iría esta noche.

Alfred y Claire intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿Qué? Él prometió dejarme de molestar si decía que sí. Tú irás esta noche, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, sí —dijo Claire— ¿En verdad vendrás?

Sherry le sonrió y pasó junto a ellos hacia el dormitorio, preguntándose si Jake podría cumplir su promesa de no coquetear. Él no era difícil de descifrar; o la veía como un reto, o lo suficientemente repelente como para ser una simple buena amiga. No estaba segura cuál le molestaba más.

.-.

.-.

.-.

Cuatro horas después, Claire llamó a la puerta de Sherry para ir a casa de Leon y Jake. Ella no se contuvo cuando la vio salir al pasillo.

— ¡Qué asco, Sherry! ¡Pareces una vagabunda!

—Bien —Dijo, sonriendo a su atuendo.

Había sujetado su cabello corto con un par de presillas, que en realidad lo hacían ver más desordenado que si no las tuviera. Se había lavado el maquillaje de la cara y sustituido los lentes de contacto por sus gafas con montura negra. Luciendo una camiseta quizás el doble de su talla y unos pantalones de chándal, había terminado el look con un par de chanclas. La 'grandiosa' idea se le había ocurrido horas antes; no ser atractiva era el mejor plan. Obviamente, Jake estaría desanimado inmediatamente y detendría su ridícula persistencia. Si él estaba en busca de un amigo, entonces sería muy poca cosa para que ella sea vista a su lado.

Claire bajó la ventanilla y escupió su goma de mascar.

—Eres tan obvia. ¿Por qué no rodaste en mierda de perro para completar tu atuendo?

—No estoy tratando de impresionar a nadie —Aseveró la rubia.

—Obviamente.

Se detuvieron en el estacionamiento del apartamento de Leon, y Sherry siguió a Claire por las escaleras. El rubio abrió la puerta, riendo al descubrir el atuendo de Sherry.

— ¿Qué te pasó a ti?

—Está tratando de no impresionar —dijo Claire.

Ella siguió a Leon a su habitación. La puerta se cerró y Sherry se quedó sola, sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar. Se sentó en el sillón cercano a la puerta y se quitó las sandalias.

A decir verdad, el apartamento era más agradable que el típico apartamento de soltero. Los posters predecibles de mujeres medio desnudas y señales de tránsito estaban en las paredes, pero aparte de eso estaba limpio, los muebles eran nuevos y el olor a ropa sucia y de cerveza no estaba presente.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras —dijo Jake, colapsando en el sofá.

Sherry sonrió y empujó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, esperando a que él prestara atención a su apariencia.

—Claire tenía un ensayo que terminar.

—Hablando de ensayos, ¿Ya has comenzado el de historia?

Él ni siquiera se inmutó por su cabello desordenado y Sherry frunció el ceño ante su reacción.

— ¿Tú?

—Lo terminé esta tarde.

—Pero no se entregará hasta el próximo miércoles — Murmuró sorprendida.

—Sólo para borrarlo de la lista. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser un ensayo de dos páginas sobre Grant?

—Me imagino que soy floja, entonces —Se encogió de hombros— Es probable que lo comience hasta este fin de semana.

—Bueno, si necesitas ayuda, házmelo saber.

Sherry esperó a que se riera para rematar su chiste, o que al menos mostrara algún signo de que estaba bromeando, pero su expresión era sincera. Ella levantó una ceja.

— ¿Tú me vas a ayudar con mi ensayo?

—Tengo una A en esa clase —Dijo un poco molesto ante su incredulidad.

—Él tiene A en todas sus clases. Es un jodido genio. Lo odio —dijo Leon mientras entraba en la habitación de la mano de Claire.

Sherry miró a Jake con una expresión dudosa y sus cejas se levantaron.

— ¿Qué? ¿No crees que un hombre cubierto de tatuajes y que intercambie golpes para ganarse la vida no pueda obtener buenas calificaciones? No estoy en la escuela porque no tenga nada mejor que hacer.

— ¿Por qué tienes que luchar, entonces? ¿Por qué no aplicas para becas? —

—Ya lo hice. Se me concedió la mitad de mi matrícula. Pero hay libros, gastos, y tengo que obtener la otra mitad. Lo digo en serio, Pidge. Si necesitas ayuda con algo, sólo pregunta.

—No necesito tu ayuda. Soy capaz de escribir un ensayo. —Quería dejarlo en eso. Debía haberlo dejado en eso, pero lo nuevo que le había revelado roía en su curiosidad—. ¿No puedes buscar otra cosa que hacer para ganarte la vida? Algo menos, no sé, ¿sádico?

Jake se encogió de hombros.

—Es una manera fácil de ganar dinero. No puedo ganar lo mismo trabajando en el centro comercial.

—Yo no diría que es fácil si estás recibiendo golpes en la cara.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás preocupada por mí? — Le guiño un ojo, Sherry hizo una mueca y él rió entre dientes— No soy golpeado con tanta frecuencia. Si tratan de golpearme, me muevo. No es tan difícil.

Ella rió un poco —Actúas como si nadie más haya llegado a esa conclusión.

—No es solamente lanzar un golpe, recibirlo y contraatacar. Eso no va a ganar una pelea.

En su clásico gesto, Sherry puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Quién eres, Karate Kid? ¿Dónde aprendiste a luchar?

Leon y Claire se miraron y luego sus ojos se posaron en el suelo. A Sherry no le tomó mucho tiempo para reconocer que había dicho algo malo.

Jake no parecía afectado.

—Tuve un padre con problemas alcohólicos y mal temperamento y cuatro hermanos mayores que portaban el gen de idiotez.

—Oh— Sherry no necesitaba que le dijeran de qué color se veía. Sus orejas y mejillas ardían.

—No te avergüences, Pidge. El viejo dejó de beber, los hermanos maduraron.

—No estoy avergonzada— Ella jugueteó con las puntas que se habían soltado de sus presillas para el cabello y luego decidió soltarlo y arreglarlo en otro moño, tratando de ignorar el silencio incómodo.

—Me gusta tu aspecto al natural. Las chicas no vienen aquí así.

—Fui obligada a venir aquí. No se me ocurrió que debía impresionarte—Replicó, enfadada de que su plan hubiese fracasado.

Él sonrió con su sonrisa infantil, divertida, la cual incremento la ira de Sherry, esperando que su mala actitud cubriera su inquietud. No sabía cómo la mayoría de las chicas se sentían a su alrededor, pero había visto su comportamiento. Estaba experimentando un desorientado y nauseo sentimiento en lugar de la clásica calidez de colegiala, y entre más él intentaba hacerla reír, más inestable se sentía.

—Ya estoy impresionado. Normalmente no tengo que rogar para que las chicas vengan a mi apartamento.

—Estoy segura— Respondió, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Él era tan seguro de sí mismo. No sólo estaba descaradamente consciente de su físico, él estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se le lanzaran encima, por lo que él consideraba su actitud fría como algo refrescante en lugar de un insulto. Sherry tendría que cambiar de estrategia.

Claire apuntó el control remoto al televisor y la encendió. —Hay una buena película esta noche. ¿Alguien quiere saber dónde está Baby Jane?

Jake se puso de pie. —Estaba a punto de ir a cenar. ¿Tienes hambre, Pidge?

—Ya comí —Sherry se encogió de hombros.

—No, no lo has hecho —dijo Claire, antes de darse cuenta de su error— Oh… es cierto, se me olvidaba que tú tomaste una ¿pizza? Antes de irnos.

Sherry hizo una mueca ante el miserable intento de su amiga para arreglar su metida de pata, y luego esperó la reacción de Jake.

Él cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta.

—Vamos. Tienes que tener hambre.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Dondequiera que tú desees. Podemos ir a una pizzería.

Sherry miró su ropa. —Realmente no estoy vestida.

Él la observó por un momento y luego sonrió. —Te ves bien. Vamos, que estoy muriendo de hambre.

Sherry se puse de pie y se despidió de Claire, pasando a Jake para bajar las escaleras. Se detuvo en el estacionamiento, mirando con horror como él se montó en una motocicleta de color negro.

—Uh… —Se había quedado sin palabras, arrugando los dedos de sus pies expuestos.

Él le lanzó una mirada impaciente. —Oh, sube. Iré lento.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó la rubia, leyendo la escritura en el tanque de gas.

—Es una Harley Night Rod. El amor de mi vida, así que no rayes la pintura cuando te subas.

— ¡Estoy usando sandalias!

Jake se la quedó mirando como si hubiera hablado en un idioma extranjero.

—Y yo llevo botas. Sube.

Se puso sus gafas de sol y el motor rugió cuando lo trajo a la vida. Sherry se subió y buscó algo a que aferrarse, pero sus dedos se deslizaron del cuero a la cubierta de plástico de la luz trasera.

Jake la agarró por las muñecas y las envolvió en torno a su cintura.

—No hay nada de que aferrarte excepto de mí, Pidge. No me sueltes. —dijo, empujando la moto hacia atrás con los pies.

Con un movimiento de su muñeca, salió a la calle, y se dirigió como un cohete. Los cortos mechones de su cabello que colgaban de las presillas, golpeaban contra su cara, y Sherry se escondió detrás de Jake, incapaz de gritarle por encima del hombro sin tragarse algún bicho en el intento.

Una vez que se detuvieron en la entrada del restaurante, y que Jake estacionó, Sherry no perdió tiempo para volver a la seguridad del concreto, temblando como un gato mojado y muy malhumorado.

— ¡Eres un loco!

Jake se echó a reír, apoyando su motocicleta sobre el pie de apoyo antes de bajar.

—Conduje al límite de velocidad.

— ¡Sí, si estuviéramos en la autopista! —Le espetó, quitándose las presillas para peinarse con los dedos.

Jake la vio retirar el pelo de su rostro y luego se dirigió a la puerta, manteniéndola abierta.

—No dejaría que nada te pasara, Pigeon.

Sherry pasó junto a él para entrar al restaurante. Su cabeza aún no estaba en sintonía con sus pies. El aroma a grasa y condimentos llenaban el aire mientras ella lo siguió. Jake eligió una mesa en la esquina, lejos de los grupos de estudiantes y familias, y pidió dos cervezas, mientras Sherry escaneaba la habitación, mirando a unos padres que persuadían a sus niños a comer, y mirando a otro lado ante las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes de Raccoon.

—Claro, J—dijo la camarera, escribiendo las bebidas. Ella parecía un poco drogada ante su presencia mientras regresaba a la cocina.

Sherry acomodó su cabello detrás de las orejas, de repente avergonzada por su apariencia. — ¿Vienes aquí a menudo? —

Jake se inclinó sobre la mesa con los codos, sus ojos como el hielo fijos en ella.

—Así qué, ¿cuál es tu historia, Pidge? ¿Eres una odia-hombres en general o sólo me odias a mí?

—Creo que sólo a ti —Se quejó.

Se echó a reír una vez más, divertido por su estado de ánimo.

—No puedo comprenderte. Tú eres la única chica que ha estado disgustada conmigo antes del sexo. No te pones nerviosa cuando hablas conmigo y no tratas de llamar mi atención.

—No es un truco. Simplemente no me caes bien.

—No estarías aquí si no te gustara.

El ceño de Sherry involuntariamente se suavizó y suspiró.

—No digo que eres una mala persona. Simplemente no me gusta ser un objetivo por el sólo hecho de tener una vagina. —Se concentró en los granos de sal en la mesa hasta que oyó un sonido ahogado en la dirección de Jake.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y se estremecía de la risa.

— ¡hahá! ¡Eres terrible, pidge! Eso es. Hemos de ser amigos. No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—No me importa ser amigos, pero eso no quiere decir que tratarás de meterte en mis bragas cada cinco segundos.

—No dormirás conmigo. Lo entiendo.

Sherry trató de no reír, pero no pudo.

—Te doy mi palabra. Ni siquiera pensaré en tus bragas… a menos que quieras que lo haga.

La rubia se inclinó sobre sus codos.

—Y eso no sucederá, por lo que podemos ser amigos.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro de Jake mientras él se inclinaba un poco más cerca.

—Nunca digas nunca.

Por unos segundos que parecieron años, se sostuvieron la mirada desafiante, hasta que Sherry se enderezó, cambiando el enfoque de la conversación.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia? —Le preguntó—. ¿Siempre has sido Jake "el Mercenario" Muller o sólo desde que llegaste aquí? —Ella hizo las comillas con sus dedos y por primera vez notó que la confianza de Jake se desvanecía. Él parecía un poco avergonzado.

—No. Carlos comenzó eso después de mi primera pelea.

Sus respuestas cortas estaban comenzando a fastidiarla.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿No me dirás nada acerca de ti mismo?

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Las cosas normales. De dónde eres, lo que quieres ser cuando seas grande… cosas así.

—Soy de aquí, nací y crecí, y estoy matriculándome en justicia criminal.

Con un suspiro, desenrolló sus cubiertos y los enderezó junto a su plato. Él miró sobre su hombro, y Sherry notó que su mandíbula se tensaba un poco por los que los rodeaban. Dos mesas ocupadas por el equipo de fútbol soccer de Raccoon estalló en carcajadas, y Jake parecía estar molesto por lo que se reían.

—Estás bromeando. —Continuó Sherry con incredulidad.

—No, soy un local. —dijo él, distraído.

—Me refería sobre tu especialidad. No pareces ser el tipo de justicia criminal.

Sus cejas se juntaron, de pronto concentrado en la conversación.

— ¿Por qué?

Ella recorrió con la vista los tatuajes que cubrían sus brazos.

—Sólo voy a decir que pareces más criminal y menos justicia.

—No me meto en problemas… en su mayor parte. El viejo era muy estricto.

— ¿Dónde estaba tu mamá?

—Ella murió cuando yo era niño —dijo como sin nada.

—Yo… yo lo siento. —Murmuró Sherry, sacudiendo la cabeza. Su respuesta la había pillado con la guardia baja.

Él rechazó su simpatía.

—No me acuerdo de ella. Mis hermanos lo hacen, pero yo sólo tenía tres años cuando murió.

—Cuatro hermanos, ¿eh? ¿Cómo logras mantenerlos en regla? —Se burló para calmar la tensión.

—Los mantengo por quien golpea más fuerte, lo que también es de mayor a menor. Curtis, los mellizos… Josh y Brad, y Steve. Nunca, nunca estés sola en un cuarto con Josh y Brad. Aprendí la mitad de lo que hago en el Circulo de ellos. Steve era el más pequeño, pero él es rápido. Él es el único que puede azotarme un golpe, ahora.

Sherry negó con la cabeza, atónita ante la idea de cinco Jakes corriendo en un hogar.

— ¿Todos tienen tatuajes?

—Más o menos. Excepto Cutis. Él es un ejecutivo en Harvardville.

— ¿Y tu papá? ¿Dónde está?

—Por ahí —dijo. Su mandíbula tensa nuevamente, cada vez más irritado con el equipo de fútbol.

— ¿De qué se están riendo? —Sherry accedió finalmente, señalando a la mesa ruidosa.

Él negó con la cabeza, claramente sin querer compartir. Ella, en incremento disgustada, se cruzó de brazos y se retorció en su asiento, nerviosa sobre lo que estaban diciendo que le causó tanto enfado.

—Cuéntame.

—Se están riendo de mí por tener que llevarte a cenar, primero. No es por lo general… lo mío.

— ¿Primero? —

Cuando la comprensión se posó en la cara Sherry, Jake hizo una mueca de dolor al mirarla. Ella habló antes de pensar.

— Y yo que tenía miedo de que se estuvieran riendo de ti por ser visto conmigo así vestida, y ellos creen que voy a dormir contigo —Se quejó.

— ¿Por qué no querría ser visto contigo?

— ¿De qué estábamos hablando? —Preguntó, tratando de evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—De ti. ¿Cuál es tu especialidad? —preguntó.

—Oh, eh… educación general, por el momento. Todavía estoy indecisa, pero me estoy inclinando hacia contabilidad.

—Tú no eres de aquí, sin embargo. Debes ser un trasplante.

—Tall Oaks. Igual que Claire.

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí desde Tall Oaks?

Ella tomó la etiqueta de la botella de cerveza y jugueteó un poco.

—Sólo teníamos que escapar.

— ¿De qué?

—Mis padres.

—Oh. ¿Qué hay sobre Claire? ¿Ella tiene problemas con sus padres, también?

—No, Mark y Pam son geniales. Ellos prácticamente me criaron. Ella sólo vino a lo largo; no quería que yo viniese sola.

Jake asintió con la cabeza.

—Así que, ¿por qué Raccoon?

— ¿Qué pasa con el tercer grado? —Apuntó Sherry. Las preguntas estaban dirigiéndose de una pequeña charla a lo personal, y estaba comenzando a sentirse incómoda.

Varias sillas entrechocaron cuando el equipo de fútbol abandonó sus asientos. Intercambiaron una última broma antes de serpentear hacia la puerta. Los que estaban en la parte trasera empujaron a los de adelante para escapar antes de que Jake hiciera su camino a través de la habitación. Se sentó, obligando a la frustración y la ira a desvanecerse.

Sherry alzó una ceja.

—Ibas a decir por qué elegiste Raccoon —dijo.

—Es difícil de explicar, —Añadió la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros—. Creo que sólo se sentía bien.

Él sonrió cuando abrió el menú.

—Sé lo que quieres decir.

.-.

.-.

.-.

 **Hasta acá, fin del primer capítulo. Dejame saber lo que pensas en los comentarios ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

Caras conocidas ocupaban los asientos de la mesa del almuerzo favorita del grupete. Claire se sentó a un lado de Sherry, Alfred en el otro, y el resto de los asientos fueron interceptados por Leon y sus hermanos Sigma Tau. Era difícil de escuchar con el ruido dentro de la cafetería, y el aire acondicionado parecía estar descompuesto nuevamente. El aire estaba cargado con el olor de comida frita y piel sudorosa, pero de alguna manera todo mundo parecía tener más energía de lo habitual.

—Hola, Luis —dijo Leon, saludando al hombre que estaba sentado delante de Sherry. Sus rasgos hispanos contrastaban con la gorra blanca del equipo de futbol de Raccoon.

—Te perdí después del partido del sábado, Leon. Bebí una o seis cervezas en tu honor. —dijo con una amplia y blanca sonrisa.

—Te lo agradezco. Llevé a Claire a cenar. —dijo, inclinándose para besar la rojiza cabellera de Claire.

—Estás sentado en mi silla, Luis.

El muchacho se volvió a ver a Jake parado detrás de él, y luego miró a Sherry, sorprendido.

—Oh, ¿es ella una de tus chicas, J?

—Absolutamente, no. — Sherry sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

Los chicos cruzaron miradas; Jake lo miraba expectante.

Luis se encogió de hombros y luego tomó su bandeja para llevársela al final de la mesa.

Jake sonrió mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

— ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Pidge?

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Sherry, incapaz de apartar la mirada de su bandeja. La comida misteriosa en su plato parecía una exhibición de cera.

Él se echó a reír y tomó un sorbo de su vaso de agua.

—Las señoras de la cafetería me asustan. No criticaré sus habilidades culinarias.

La rubia no puedo ignorar las miradas de los que estaban sentados en la mesa. El comportamiento de Jake despertaba curiosidad, y Sherry reprimió una sonrisa bribona al ser la única chica a la que habían visto insistir en sentarse cerca.

—Ugh… el examen de Bio es después del almuerzo, —se quejó Claire.

— ¿Has estudiado? —Preguntó su amiga.

—Dios, no. Pasé toda la noche tranquilizando a mi novio de que no dormirías con J.

Los jugadores de fútbol sentados al final de la mesa detuvieron su desagradable risa para escuchar más de cerca, provocando a los demás estudiantes darse cuenta. Sherry fulminó a su amiga con una mirada asesina, pero a ella no le remordía la conciencia.

—Jesús, Leon. Lo pasas tan mal, ¿eh? —preguntó Jake, lanzando un paquete de salsa de tomate a su amigo.

Él no contestó, pero sonrió con diversión en dirección a su compañero. Claire le frotó la espalda.

—Él va a estar bien. Sólo le tomará un tiempo para creer que Cerecita es resistente a tus encantos.

—No he tratado de seducirla —resopló Jake, pareciendo ofendido—. Ella es mi amiga.

Sherry miró a Leon fijamente.

—Te lo dije. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Él finalmente la vio a los ojos, y al ver su expresión sincera, sus ojos se iluminaron un poco.

— ¿Tú estudiaste? —le preguntó Jake.

Sherry frunció el ceño.

—Ninguna cantidad de estudio me va a ayudar con Biología. Es algo que no puedo entender del todo.

Jake se puso de pie.

—Vamos.

— ¿Qué?

—Vamos a tomar tus notas. Voy a ayudarte a estudiar.

—Jake…

—Levanta tu trasero, Pidge. Vas a aprobar ese examen.

Sherry tiró una de las largas trenzas pelirrojas de Claire mientras pasaba.

—Nos vemos en clase, Claire.

Ella sonrió. —Te voy a guardar un asiento. Necesitaré toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir.

Jake la siguió hasta su habitación y una vez dentro, Sherry sacó su guía de estudio mientras él abría el libro. La interrogó sin descanso, y luego aclaró algunas cosas que no entendía. En la forma en que él explicaba, los conceptos pasaron de ser confusos a obvio.

—… Y las células somáticas usan mitosis para reproducirse. Eso es cuando tienes las fases. Suenan como una especie de nombre de mujer: Prometa Anatelo.

Sherry se echó a reír.

— ¿Prometa Anatelo?

—Profase, Metafase, Anafase y Telofase.

—Prometa Anatelo, —Repitió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Jake la golpeó en la cabeza con los papeles.

—Lo tienes. Ahora sabes esta guía al derecho y al revés.

Sherry suspiró.

—Bueno… ya veremos.

—Te acompañaré a clase. Te cuestionaré en el camino.

Sherry cerró la puerta detrás de ellos al salir.

—No te enfadarás si repruebo el examen, ¿verdad?

—No reprobarás, Pidge. Tenemos que empezar antes del siguiente, sin embargo, —dijo, caminando junto a ella hacia el edificio de ciencia.

— ¿Cómo vas a darme clases particulares, hacer tu tarea, estudiar y entrenar para tus peleas?

Jake se echó a reír.

—No entreno para mis peleas. Carlos me llama, me dice dónde es la lucha y voy.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad mientras él sostenía el papel delante de él para hacer la primera pregunta. Estuvieron a punto de terminar una segunda ronda de la guía de estudio cuando llegaron al salón de clases.

—Patea sus traseros —él sonrió y le entregó las notas apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Hola, J.

Sherry se volvió para ser recibida por un chico no tan alto, aunque bastante atractivo, que le sonreía a Jake en su camino al salón de clases.

—Nevans —Jake asintió con la cabeza.

Los ojos del tal Nevans se iluminaron un poco cuando miraron a Sherry; él instintivamente le sonrió.

—Hola, Sherry.

—Hola. —Contestó como una autómata, sorprendida de que él supiera su nombre. Lo había visto en clase, pero nunca había hablado con él.

Nevans continuó a su asiento, bromeando con los que se sentaban junto a él.

— ¿Quién es? —Preguntó Sherry.

Jake se encogió de hombros, pero la piel alrededor de sus ojos parecía más tensa que antes.

—Piers Nevans. Es uno de mis hermanos de Sig Tau.

— ¿Estás en una fraternidad? —Preguntó, dudosa.

—Sigma Tau, al igual que Leon. Pensé que ya lo sabías. —dijo, mirando más allá, a Piers.

—Bueno… no pareces el tipo de fraternidad. — Accedió, mirando a los tatuajes en sus antebrazos.

Jake volvió su atención hacia ella y le sonrió.

—Mi papá es un ex alumno, y todos mis hermanos son Sig Tau… es una cosa de familia.

— ¿Y ellos esperan que jures? —Le preguntó, escéptica.

—En realidad no. Sólo son chicos buenos —dijo, agitando sus papeles—. Es mejor que vayas a clase.

—Gracias por ayudarme —le dijo, dándole un codazo. Claire pasó y la siguió a los asientos.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —Preguntó ella.

Sherry se encogió de hombros.

—Es un buen tutor.

—Es un buen amigo, también.

Ella parecía decepcionada, y la rubia debió reír ante la expresión de su rostro.

Siempre había sido el sueño de Claire que ambas salieran con amigos en común, y chicos que fueran casi como primos hermanos desde la niñez, para ella era sacarse el premio mayor. Ella quería compartir la misma habitación cuando decidió venir con Sherry a Raccoon, pero la rubia había vetado su idea, con la esperanza de extender sus alas un poco. Una vez que Claire había terminado de hacer pucheros, se centró en la búsqueda de un amigo de Leon al cual presentarle.

El sano interés de Jake hacia ella había superado sus expectativas.

Sherry terminó rápidamente la prueba y se sentó en las escaleras del edificio, esperando a Claire. Cuando ella se dejó caer a su lado en derrota, esperó en silencio hasta que hablara.

— ¡Eso fue horrible! —Exclamó.

—Deberías de estudiar con nosotros. Jake lo explica muy bien.

Claire gimió y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Sherry.

— ¡Tú no fuiste ayuda en absoluto! ¿No podrías haberme dado un guiño de cortesía o algo así? —Sherry enganchó un brazo alrededor de su cuello y caminó con ella hasta sus dormitorios.

.-.

.-.

.-.

Durante la siguiente semana, Jake ayudó a Sherry con su trabajo de historia y la tuteó en Biología. Mientras escaneaban la lista de calificaciones fuera de la oficina del profesor Campbell, descubrieron que Sherry estaba a tres puntos de la cima.

— ¡La tercera calificación más alta en el examen! ¡Bien hecho, Pidge! —Dijo, abrazándola. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y orgullo, y un sentimiento extraño la hizo dar un paso atrás.

—Gracias, J. Muchas gracias. No podría haberlo hecho sin ti. —le dijo, tirando de su camiseta.

Él le llevó un brazo por encima de los hombros, abriéndose camino entre la multitud detrás de ellos.

— ¡Abran paso! ¡Muévanse, gente! ¡Vamos a darle paso a esta pobre mujer con un desfigurado, horrible y descomunal cerebro! ¡Ella es un jodido genio!

Sherry se rio ante las expresiones divertidas y curiosas de sus compañeros de clase.

Inevitablemente, acorde pasaban los días, ambos se vieron involucrados en los rumores sobre una relación. La reputación de Jake no ayudaba a calmar los chismes. Él nunca se había quedado con una chica más de una noche, así que cuantas más veces se los veía juntos, más gente se sumaba a las especulaciones sin sentido. A pesar de las constantes preguntas de compromiso, el flujo de atención que Jake recibía de sus compañeros no cedió.

Él siguió sentándose al lado de Sherry en la clase de historia y comiendo con ella en el almuerzo. A Sherry no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que se había equivocado sobre él.

En la cafetería, Jake puso una lata de jugo de naranja delante de ella.

—No tenías por qué haberlo hecho. Yo iba a tomar uno —dijo, quitándose la chaqueta.

—Bueno, ahora no tienes que hacerlo. —aclaró, mostrando el hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda.

Luis dio un resoplido. — ¿Ella te convirtió en mandilón, J? ¿Qué sigue después, abanicarla con una hoja de palmera, mientras usas un Speedo?

Jake le lanzó una mirada asesina y como por sorpresa, Sherry saltó en su defensa. —Tú no podrías llenar un Speedo, Luis. Cierra tu estúpida boca.

— ¡Tranquila, Sherry! ¡Estaba bromeando! —dijo Luis, levantado sus manos.

—Sólo… no hables así. Es molesto —Aclaró la rubia, frunciendo el ceño.

La expresión de Jake era de abierta confusión.

—Ahora sí que lo he visto todo. Acabo de ser defendido por una chica, —dijo, poniéndose de pie. Antes de irse con su bandeja, ofreció una mirada de advertencia a Luis, y luego salió para reunirse junto a un pequeño grupo de fumadores fuera del edificio.

Sherry trató de no mirarlo mientras reía y hablaba. Todas las chicas en el grupo sutilmente competían por el lugar al lado de él, y eso le atizó unos celos que la sorprendieron tanto como para confundirla. Claire la golpeó con el codo en las costillas cuando se dio cuenta de que su atención estaba en otra parte.

— ¿Qué ves, Cerecita?

—Nada. No estoy mirando nada.

Apoyó la barbilla en la mano y sacudió la cabeza.

—Son tan obvias. Mira a la morena. Ella ha pasado sus dedos por el pelo tantas veces como parpadea. Me pregunto si Jake se cansa de eso.

Leon asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo hace. Todo el mundo piensa que es un imbécil, pero si supieran la cantidad de paciencia con que hace frente a todas las chicas que piensan que lo pueden domar… él no puede ir a ninguna parte sin ser molestado. Confía en mí; él es mucho más amable de lo que yo lo sería.

—Oh, como si no te gustaría. —dijo Claire, besándolo en la mejilla.

Jake estaba terminado su cigarrillo fuera de la cafetería cuando vio pasar a Sherry.

—Espera, Pidge. Te acompaño.

—No tienes que acompañarme a todas las clases, Jake. Sé cómo llegar por mí misma.

Él fue fácilmente distraído por una chica con pelo largo y negro y una falda corta caminando mientras le sonrió. La siguió con la mirada y asintió con la cabeza en la dirección de la chica, arrojando su cigarrillo.

—Te veré más tarde, Pidge.

—Sí. —dijo Sherry, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras él trotaba hacia la chica.

El asiento de Jake permaneció vacío durante la clase, y Sherry se encontró a sí misma un poco enfadada con él por perder la clase por una chica a la que no conocía. El Profesor Chaney terminó la clase temprano, y ella se apresuró por el césped, consciente de que tenía que encontrarse con Alfred a las tres para entregarle las notas de la Música de Sherri Cassidy. Chequeó el reloj y apresuró el paso.

— ¿Sherry?

Piers corrió por el césped hasta llegar a su lado. —Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente, —dijo, tendiéndole la mano—Piers Nevans.

Ella tomó su mano y sonrió. —Sherry Birkin.

—Estaba detrás de ti cuando recibiste tu calificación de biología. Felicidades. —sonrió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—Gracias. Jake me ayudó muchísimo, de no ser por él habría estado al final de la lista, créeme.

—Oh, ustedes son…

—Amigos.

Piers asintió y sonrió. — ¿Te dijo que hay una fiesta este fin de semana?

—Por lo general sólo hablamos de biología y comida.

Piers se echó a reír. —Eso suena como Jake.

Caminaron a la par hasta la puerta de Raccoon Hall; él escaneó su cara con esos ojos almendrados.

—Deberías venir. Será divertido.

—Hablaré con Claire. No creo que tengamos ningún plan.

— ¿Son un paquete?

—Hemos hecho un pacto este verano. No asistiremos a ninguna fiesta sin la otra.

—Inteligente. —asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

—Ella conoció a Leon en la clase de orientación, por lo que en realidad no he tenido que estar junto a ella tanto. Esta será la primera vez que necesitaré preguntarle, estoy segura que estará feliz de venir. — Sherry se regañó internamente. No sólo estaba balbuceando, sino que había hecho obvio que ella no era invitada a fiestas.

—Genial. Nos vemos allí. —dijo. Él mostró su perfecta sonrisa de modelo de Banana Republic con su piel natural y ligeramente bronceada, caminando por el campus.

Lo vio alejarse; él era alto, aunque no tanto como Jake, impecable con una camisa apretada de vestir y jeans. Su cabello castaño y corto, brillaba a la luz del sol.

Sherry se mordió el labio, halagada por la invitación.

—Ahora, él es más tu tipo. —dijo Alfred en su oído.

—Es lindo, ¿eh? —Le preguntó, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

—Diablos, sí, él es lindo… en la posición de misionero o algo así.

— ¡Alfred! —Gritó, golpeándolo en el hombro.

— ¿Obtuviste las notas de Sherri?

—Sí, —dijo, sacándolas de su bolso. Él encendió un cigarrillo, lo sostuvo entre los labios y miró hacia los papeles.

—Jodidamente brillante. —dijo, escaneando las páginas. Él las dobló y guardó en su bolsillo— Lo bueno es que las calderas de Raccoon hall no están funcionando porque necesitarás una ducha de agua fría después de recibir las miradas lascivas de ese chico.

— ¿Los dormitorios no tienen agua caliente? —Gimió Sherry.

—Eso es lo que cuentan. — Dijo Alfred, deslizando su mochila sobre su hombro—. Me voy a Algebra. Dile a Claire que dije que no se olvide de mí este fin de semana.

—Yo le diré. —Se quejó, mirando las paredes de ladrillo antiguo del edificio. Caminó a su habitación, abrió la puerta y dejó caer su mochila al suelo.

—No hay agua caliente. —murmuró Rebecca desde su lado del escritorio.

—He oído.

El celular de Sherry sonó, y al chequearlo se encontró con un mensaje de Claire maldiciendo las calderas. Unos minutos después se oyó un golpe en la puerta.

Claire entró y se dejó caer sobre la cama, sus brazos cruzados. — ¿Pueden creer esta mierda? ¿Cuánto estamos pagando y ni siquiera podemos tomar una ducha con agua caliente?

Rebecca suspiró. —Deja de quejarte. ¿Por qué no te quedas con tu novio? ¿No has estado quedándote con él, de todos modos?

Los ojos de Claire se enfocaron en Rebecca. —Buena idea, Becca. El hecho de que seas una perra es útil a veces.

Rebecca mantuvo sus ojos en el monitor de su computadora, sin inmutarse por el golpe de Claire.

La joven Redfield sacó su teléfono celular y envió un mensaje de texto con una velocidad y precisión asombrosa. Su teléfono sonó, y ella le sonrió a Sherry.

—Nos vamos a quedar con Leon y Jake hasta que arreglen las calderas.

— ¿Qué? ¡No me quedaré! —Gritó Sherry.

—Oh, sí que lo harás. No hay ninguna razón para que te quedes atrapada aquí, congelándote en la ducha cuando Leon y Jake tienen un maravilloso baño con ducha calentita en su apartamento.

—No he sido invitada.

—Yo te estoy invitando. Leon ya dijo que estaba bien. Puedes dormir en el sofá… si es que J no lo está utilizando.

— ¿Y si lo está usando?

Claire se encogió de hombros. —Entonces puedes dormir en la cama de Jake.

— ¡De ninguna manera!

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. —No seas un bebé, Sherry. Ustedes son amigos, ¿verdad? Si él no ha intentado nada hasta ahora, no creo que haga nada más.

Sus palabras hicieron que Sherry cerrara la boca con un mohín. Jake había estado a su alrededor en una u otra manera todas las noches durante semanas. Ella, había estado tan ocupada asegurándose de que todos notaran que sólo eran amigos, que no se le había ocurrido que él realmente sólo estaba interesado en su amistad. No estaba segura por qué, pero se sentía algo insultada.

Rebecca las miró con incredulidad. — ¿Jake Muller no ha intentado dormir contigo?

—Somos amigos. —le dijo en tono defensivo.

—Lo sé, pero él ni siquiera ha… ¿intentado? Él ha dormido con todo el mundo.

—Excepto nosotras. — Dijo Claire, mirándola— Y tú.

Rebecca se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, nunca lo he conocido. Sólo he oído rumores.

—Exactamente. — Le espetó Sherry— Ni siquiera lo conoces.

Becca regresó a su monitor, ajena a la presencia de las amigas.

Sherry suspiró — Muy bien, Claire. Tengo que hacer las maletas.

—Asegúrate de empacar por unos días, quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevará arreglar las calderas. —dijo, muy emocionada.

El temor se apoderó de Sherry como si estuviera a punto de entrar al territorio del enemigo.

—Ugh… bien.

Claire saltó cuando la abrazó.

— ¡Esto será tan divertido!

Media hora más tarde las chicas empacaron sus cosas en el Honda de Claire y se dirigieron al apartamento de los chicos. Claire muy apenas tomó una respiración entre sus divagaciones mientras conducía. Hizo sonar la bocina cuando se estacionó frente al apartamento. Leon trotó por las escaleras, y sacó las maletas del maletero, guiándolas hasta el apartamento.

—Está abierto. — Resopló.

Claire abrió la puerta y la mantuvo abierta. Leon gruñó cuando puso el equipaje en el suelo.

— ¡Jesús, Bebé! ¡Tú maleta pesa nueve kilos más que la de Sherry!

Las chicas se quedaron inmóviles cuando una mujer salió del cuarto de baño, abotonándose la blusa.

—Hola. —dijo ella, sorprendida. Sus ojos llenos de rímel corrido las examinaron antes de observar el equipaje. Sherry la reconoció como la morena de piernas largas que Jake había seguido de la cafetería.

Claire alzó una ceja ante Leon que saltó en defensa.

Él levantó las manos. — ¡Ella está con J!

Jake apareció por la esquina en un par de boxers y bostezó. Miró a su invitada, y luego le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Mis invitados están aquí. Es mejor que te vayas.

Ella sonrió y echó los brazos alrededor de él, besando su cuello. —Voy a dejar mi número de teléfono en el mostrador.

—Eh… no te preocupes por eso. —dijo Jake en tono casual.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó, inclinándose hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¡Otra vez! —Se exasperó Claire. Ella miró a la mujer— ¿Cómo es que estás sorprendida por esto? ¡Él es Jake 'follador' Muller! Él es famoso por esto mismo, y aun así se sorprenden. —dijo, volviéndose a Leon. Él puso su brazo alrededor de ella, haciendo un gesto para que se calmara.

La chica entrecerró los ojos hacia Jake y luego agarró su bolso y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Jake caminó a la cocina y abrió la nevera como si nada hubiera pasado.

Claire negó con la cabeza y caminó por el pasillo. Leon la siguió, balanceando su cuerpo para compensar el peso de la maleta mientras caminaba.

Sherry se dejó caer sobre el sillón y suspiró, preguntándose si estaba loca por haber aceptado a ir. No sabía que el apartamento de Leon y Jake era una puerta giratoria para chicas cabezas huecas.

Jake, que estaba detrás de la barra de desayuno, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y sonrió.

— ¿Qué pasa, Pidge? ¿Día duro?

—No, estoy profundamente disgustada.

— ¿Conmigo? —Él estaba sonriendo. Sherry debería haber sabido que él esperaba esta conversación. Eso sólo la hizo menos dispuesta a detenerse.

—Sí, contigo. ¿Cómo puedes usar a alguien así como así y tratarlas de esa manera?

— ¿Cómo la traté? Ella ofreció su número, yo me negué.

La boca de Sherry se abrió ante su falta de remordimiento.

— ¿Tendrás relaciones sexuales con ella, pero no tomarás su número?

Jake se inclinó sobre el mostrador con los codos.

— ¿Por qué iba a querer su número si no la iba a llamar?

— ¿Por qué dormir con ella si no la vas a llamar?

—No prometo nada a nadie, Pidge. Ella no estipuló una relación antes de extender sus piernas en mi sofá.

Sherry miró el sofá con repugnancia.

—Ella es la hija de alguien, Jake. ¿Qué pasa si, en un futuro, alguien trata así a tu hija?

—Mi hija sabrá algo mejor que quitarse las bragas por un imbécil que acaba de conocer, vamos a decirlo de esa manera.

Sherry se cruzó de brazos, enfadada de que él tuviera razón.

—Así que, además de admitir que eres un imbécil, estás diciendo que porque ella se acostó contigo, ¿ella merecía ser desechada como un gato callejero?

—Estoy diciendo que fui honesto con ella. Ella es un adulto, fue de mutuo acuerdo… ella estaba un poco ansiosa al respecto si quieres saber la verdad. Actúas como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

—Ella no parecía entender tus intenciones, Jake.

—Las mujeres suelen justificar sus acciones con lo que sus cabezas les dicen. Ella no me dijo por adelantado que esperaba una relación más de lo que yo le dije que esperaba sexo sin compromiso. ¿Cómo es diferente?

—Eres un cerdo.

Jake se encogió de hombros. —Me han llamado peor.

Sherry volvió la vista al sofá, los cojines todavía ladeados y amontonados por su uso reciente. Retrocedió ante la idea de cuántas mujeres se habían ofrecido a sí mismas sobre esa tela.

—Creo que dormiré en el sillón reclinable. —se quejó.

— ¿Por qué?

Ella lo fulminó con una mirada, furiosa por su expresión confusa.

— ¡No dormiré en esa cosa! ¡Dios sabe sobre lo que estaría acostándome!

Él levantó su equipaje del piso.

—No dormirás en el sofá o en el sillón reclinable. Tú dormirás en mi cama.

—La que es más antihigiénica que el sofá, estoy segura.

—Nunca ha estado nadie en mi cama aparte de mí.

Sherry puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Dame un descanso!

—Hablo absolutamente en serio. Las birleo en el sofá. No las dejo entrar a mi habitación.

— ¿Entonces por qué se me permite a mí en tu cama?

Una de las esquinas de su boca se levantó en una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Estás planeando tener sexo conmigo esta noche?

— ¡No!

—Por eso. Ahora levanta tu trasero malhumorado, toma tu ducha con agua caliente, y después podemos estudiar algo de Bio.

Sherry lo miró por un momento y luego a regañadientes hizo lo que él ordenó. Se quedó bajo la ducha por mucho tiempo, dejando que el agua lavara sus molestias. Masajeando el champú en su pelo, suspiró por lo maravilloso que era tomar una ducha en un baño no comunitario una vez más—sin sandalias, sin neceser, sólo la mezcla relajante de agua y vapor.

La puerta se abrió y Sherry dio un respingo. — ¿Claire?

—No, soy yo. —dijo Jake.

Automáticamente envolvió sus brazos sobre las partes que no quería que él viera. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Fuera!

—Tengo que lavarme los dientes, Pidge_

_ ¡Pues hazlo una vez que yo salga! _ Le gritó.

_ No puedo, tengo algo atascado en mis dientes y necesito sacarlo. Me pone de malas_ Admitió con voz inocente.

_ ¡Qué te esperes a que salga!_

Él no respondió. En su lugar, ella oyó girar el grifo y el sonido de un cepillo de dientes contra dientes.

Sherry se asomó por la cortina de plástico, sosteniéndola contra su pecho.

— ¡Fuera, Jake!

Él le dio una mirada amplia de ojos inocentes, con los labios cubiertos de espuma de pasta de dientes.

—No puedo ir a la cama sin cepillarme los dientes.

—Si te acercas a un metro de la cortina, te sacaré los ojos mientras duermes.

—No voy a mirar, Pidge. —rió.

Sherry esperó bajo el agua con los brazos bien envueltos sobre su pecho. Él escupió, gorgoteó y escupió de nuevo, luego la puerta se cerró. Sherry se enjuagó el jabón de su piel, se secó tan rápido como le fue posible, y luego se puse la camiseta y shorts que le servían de pijamas; colocándose sus gafas, se dispuso a cepillarse el cabello húmedo, tomándose su tiempo para observarse el reflejo en el espejo.

Jake abrió la puerta otra vez. — ¡Vamos, Pidge! ¡Me estoy haciendo viejo!

Sherry gruñó y le arrojó el peine en su dirección. Él se agachó, cerrando la puerta y riéndose durante el camino a su habitación. La rubia rio negando con la cabeza. Se lavó los dientes y arrastró sus pies por el pasillo, pasando el dormitorio de Leon en el camino.

—Buenas noches, Cerecita. —llamó Claire desde la oscuridad.

Sherry dudó antes de golpear dos suaves golpes en la puerta de Jake.

—Entra, Pidge. No tienes que tocar.

Él abrió la puerta y ella entró, viendo su cama de hierro negro paralela a la línea de ventanas en el extremo de la habitación. Las paredes estaban desnudas a excepción de un solitario sombrero encima de la cabecera. Sherry casi esperaba que su habitación estuviera cubierta de posters de mujeres semi desnudas, pero ni siquiera vio un anuncio para una marca de cerveza. Su cama era negra, su alfombra gris, todo lo demás en la habitación era blanco. Parecía como si acabara de mudarse.

—Bonita pijama. —dijo Jake, notando los short a cuadros color amarillo y azul marino y su camisa de la universidad de Raccoon. Se sentó en la cama y le dio unas palmaditas a la almohada a su lado —. Bien, ven. No voy a morderte.

—No te tengo miedo. — Le dijo, acercándose a la cama y dejando el libro de biología junto a él—. ¿Tienes una pluma?

Él asintió con la cabeza hacia su mesa de noche. —Primer cajón.

Sherry se estiró sobre la cama y abrió el cajón, encontrando tres bolígrafos, un lápiz, un tubo de gel para el cabello, y un tazón de cristal lleno de paquetes de diferentes marcas de condones. Asqueada, tomó una lapicera y cerró el cajón.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó, dándole vuelta a una página del libro.

— ¿Robaste la clínica de salud?

—No. ¿Por qué?

Sherry quitó la tapa de la pluma, incapaz de mantener la expresión de asco fuera de su rostro. —Tu suministro de preservativos para toda la vida.

—Más vale prevenir que lamentar, ¿no?

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco. Jake regresó al libro, una irónica sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Él leyó las notas para ella, resaltando los puntos principales, mientras le hacía preguntas y pacientemente explicaba lo que no entendía.

Después de una hora, Sherry se quitó las gafas y frotó sus ojos.

—Estoy muerta. No puedo memorizar una macromolécula más.

Jake sonrió, cerrando el libro. —Muy bien.

Sherry hizo una pausa, sin estar segura sobre los arreglos para dormir. Jake salió de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo, murmurando algo hacia la habitación de Leon, antes de encender la ducha. Ella se envolvió en la colcha y la tiró hasta su cuello, escuchando el ruido agudo del agua corriendo a través de las tuberías.

Diez minutos más tarde, el agua se cerró y el piso crujió bajo los pasos de Jake. Echó a andar por la habitación con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas. Él tenía tatuajes en ambos lados de su pecho, el arte tribal oscuro cubriendo cada uno de sus abultados hombros. En su brazo derecho, las líneas y los símbolos negros se extendían desde su hombro hasta la muñeca, en el izquierdo, los tatuajes se detenían en su codo, con sólo una línea de escritura en la parte inferior de su antebrazo. Intencionalmente, Sherry se mantuvo de espaldas a él mientras que él se paró frente a su tocador y dejó caer la toalla para ponerse un par de bóxers.

Después de apagar la luz, se metió en la cama junto a ella.

— ¿Dormirás aquí también? —Preguntó en una octava muy chillona, volviéndose para mirarlo. La luna llena fuera de la ventana oscureció su rostro.

—Bueno, sí. Esta es mi cama.

—Lo sé, pero… —Sherry hizo una pausa. Sus otras opciones eran el sofá o el sillón reclinable.

Jake sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Aún no confías en mí? Me comportaré mejor que bien, lo juro. —dijo, levantando los dedos que, Sherry estaba segura, los Boy Scouts de Estados Unidos nunca habían considerado usar.

No discutió, simplemente se dio la vuelta y puso su cabeza en la almohada, metiendo las sábanas detrás de ella para que hubiera una clara barrera entre su cuerpo y el de él.

—Buenas noches, Pigeon. —susurró en su oído.

Sherry podía sentir su aliento a menta en la mejilla, ocasionando que la piel se le pusiera de gallina. Gracias a Dios que estaba lo suficientemente oscuro para que no pudiera ver su embarazosa reacción, o el rubor de sus mejillas.

.-.

.-.

.-.

Parecía que acaba de cerrar los ojos cuando Sherry escuchó el reloj despertador. Estiró la mano para apagarlo, pero se sorprendió con horror cuando sintió la piel cálida bajo sus dedos. Trató de recordar dónde estaba. Cuando la respuesta llegó, la mortificó el hecho que Jake pensara que lo había hecho a propósito.

— ¿Jake? La alarma — Susurró. Él aún no se movía— ¡Jake! —Dijo, dándole un codazo.

Cuando Jake se negó a volver al mundo de los vivos, Sherry se estiró a través de él, buscando a tientas en la penumbra hasta que sintió la parte superior del reloj. Sin saber cómo apagarlo, golpeó la cima del mismo hasta que pulsó el botón de dormitar, y luego cayó sobre su almohada nuevamente.

Jake se echó a reír.

— ¿Estabas despierto?

—Te prometí que me portaría bien. No dije nada al respecto de permitirte acostarte sobre mí.

—No me acosté sobre ti, —protestó Sherry— No podía alcanzar el reloj. Esa tiene que ser la alarma más molesta que he oído. Suena como un animal moribundo.

Estiró su mano y presionó un botón. — ¿Quieres desayuno?

Lo miró fijamente y luego sacudió la cabeza. —No tengo hambre.

—Bueno, yo sí. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a la cafetería que está cerca?

—No creo que pueda soportar tu falta de habilidad para conducir temprano por la mañana. —Apostilló ella. Levantó los pies por el lado de la cama y los metió en sus pantuflas, arrastrándose hacia la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó.

—A vestirme e ir a clase. ¿Necesitas un itinerario mientras estoy aquí?

Jake se estiró y luego caminó hasta ella en sus bóxers.

— ¿Siempre eres tan temperamental o ese malestar disminuirá una vez que creas que no estoy creando algún elaborado plan para meterme en tus pantalones? —Sus manos sujetaron los delicados hombros de Sherry y ella sintió a los pulgares acariciar su piel al unísono.

—No soy temperamental.

Él se inclinó le susurró en mi oído. —No quiero acostarme contigo, Pidge. Te aprecio demasiado.

Pasó junto a ella para ir al baño, y Sherry se quedó allí, aturdida. Las palabras de Rebecca se repetían en su mente. Jake Muller dormía con todas; no pudo evitar sentirse deficiente al saber de qué él no tenía ganas de intentar dormir con ella.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Claire entró.

— ¡Arriba, arriba, levántate y brilla! —Sonrió, bostezando.

—Te pareces a tu madre, Claire. —Se quejó Sherry, rebuscando en su maleta.

—Oh… ¿alguien no durmió bien anoche?

—Él apenas respiró en mi dirección— Aclaró mordazmente.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Claire. —Oh.

— ¿Oh, qué?

—Nada. —dijo ella, volviendo a la habitación de Leon.

Jake ya estaba en la cocina, tarareando una canción al azar mientras cocinaba huevos revueltos, cuando Sherry se presentó.

— ¿Estás segura que no quieres desayunar? —Le preguntó.

Leon y Claire entraron y él tomó dos platos del gabinete, sosteniéndolos mientras Jake servía una porción en cada uno. Leon puso los platos en la barra, él y Claire se sentaron juntos, satisfaciendo el apetito que probablemente habían gastado la noche anterior.

—No me mires así, corazón. Lo siento, sólo que no quiero ir. — Dijo Claire.

—Bebé, la Casa tiene una fiesta de parejas dos veces al año. —dijo Leon mientras masticaba— Aún falta un mes. Tendrás tiempo de sobra para encontrar un vestido y hacer todas esas cosas de chicas.

—Lo haría, Leon… es muy dulce… pero no voy a conocer a nadie allí.

—Muchas de las chicas que estarán no conocen a los demás. —dijo, sorprendido por el rechazo.

Ella se dejó caer en su silla. —Las chicas perras de la hermandad son invitadas a esas cosas. Todas se conocerán entre sí… será extraño.

—Vamos, Claire. No me obligues a ir solo.

—Bueno… ¿tal vez podrías buscar a alguien para que invite a Sherry? —Dijo ella, mirándola y luego a Jake.

El luchador levantó una ceja y su amigo negó con la cabeza.

—J no va a fiestas de parejas. Es algo a donde llevarías a tu novia… y Jake no… ya sabes.

Claire se encogió de hombros. —Podemos conseguirle a alguien.

Sherry entrecerró sus ojos. —Te puedo escuchar, sabes.

Claire usó la cara a la que sabía que Sherry no podía decir no.

— ¿Por favor, Cerecita? Vamos a encontrarte un buen tipo que sea divertido e ingenioso, y podrás asegurarte que sea guapo… ¡te prometo que pasarás un buen rato! Y, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez hasta se lleven bien.

Jake lanzó el plato al fregadero. —Yo no he dicho que no la llevaría.

Sherry puso los ojos en blanco. —No me hagas ningún favor, Jake.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir, Pidge. Las fiestas de parejas son para chicos con novias, y todo el mundo sabe que yo no hago eso de novias. Pero no tendré que preocuparme de que tú esperes un anillo de compromiso después.

Claire hizo un puchero. — ¿Por fis, Cerecita mía?

— ¡No me mires así! —Se quejó Sherry— Jake no quiere ir, yo no quiero ir… nosotros no seremos muy divertidos.

Jake se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el fregadero. —Yo no dije que no quería ir. Creo que sería divertido si los cuatro asistimos —se encogió de hombros.

Los ojos de todos se centraron en Sherry y ella retrocedió. — ¿Por qué no pasamos el rato aquí?

Claire puso mala cara y Leon se inclinó hacia adelante. —Porque tengo que ir, Sherry. Soy un estudiante de primer año; tengo que asegurarme de que todo pase sin problemas, que todo el mundo tenga una cerveza en mano, y cosas así.

Jake cruzó la cocina y envolvió el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sherry, tirando hacia él.

—Vamos, Pidge. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Sherry miró a Claire, luego a Leon y, finalmente, a Jake. _"Bonita forma de hacerme sentir culpable"_

—Está bien — Concedió con un suspiro.

Claire chilló y se abalanzó hacia ella para abrazarla, y Sherry sintió la mano de Leon en su espalda.

—Gracias, Cerecita —dijo Leon a tono bromista. El resto se echó a reír.

.-.

.-.

.-.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

Alfred tomó otra calada. El humo fluyó de su nariz en dos chorros. Sherry giró su cara hacia el sol mientras él le relataba su reciente fin de semana de baile, licor y un nuevo amigo muy persistente.

—Si él te está acechando, entonces ¿Por qué dejas que te compré las bebidas? —Ella rió.

—Es muy sencillo, Cerecita. Estoy en quiebra.

_ ¿Tú también con ese apodo? ¿Es que nadie me llamara por mi nombre nunca más? _ Ella rio.

Alfred le encajó su codo en un costado cuando alcanzó a ver a Jake caminando hacia ellos.

—Hey, J. —Cantó alegremente Alfred, guiñándole un ojo a Sherry.

—Al —él asintió. Levantó sus llaves— Me voy a casa, Pidge. ¿Necesitas un aventón?

—Estaba a punto de entrar —Aclaró, sonriendo a través de sus gafas de sol.

— ¿No te vas a quedar conmigo esta noche? —Preguntó, tratando de sonar no muy aturdido.

—No, sí lo haré. Sólo tengo que tomar algunas cosas que olvidé.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Bueno, para empezar mi máquina de afeitar. ¿Qué te importa?

—Ya es hora de que te afeites las piernas. Están destrozando las mías. —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Los ojos de Alfred se agrandaron mientras le dio una rápida mirada a Sherry, y ella volteó como un azote su cara hacia Jake. — ¡Así es cómo empiezan los rumores! —Miró a Alfred con las mejillas atomatadas y sacudió la cabeza— Estoy durmiendo en su cama…sólo durmiendo.

—Está bien. —dijo Alfred con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sherry le contestó con un golpe en el brazo, antes de abrir la puerta y subir por las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la segunda planta, Jake ya estaba a su lado.

—Oh, no te enojes. Sólo estaba bromeando.

—Todo el mundo ya asume que estamos teniendo sexo. Lo estás empeorando.

— ¿A quién le importa lo que piensan?

— ¡A mí, Jake! ¡A mí! —Abrió la puerta, metió sus cosas en una pequeña bolsa y luego salió violentamente, con Jake detrás de ella. Él le sonrió mientras tomó la bolsa de su mano y entonces ella le lanzó una mirada asesina— No es divertido. ¿Quieres que toda la escuela crea que soy una de tus putas?

Jake frunció el ceño. —Nadie piensa eso. Y si lo hacen, será mejor que esperen que yo no me entere.

Mantuvo la puerta abierta para ella y después de atravesarla, Sherry se detuvo abruptamente delante de él.

— ¡Whoa! —dijo, chocando ella.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! Probablemente piensan que estamos juntos y tú, con tu falta de vergüenza, continuas con tu…estilo de vida. ¡Debo verme patética! —dijo, dándose cuenta de eso mientras hablaba—. No creo que deba quedarme contigo por más tiempo. Deberíamos, simplemente, permanecer alejados uno del otro en general por un tiempo.

Sherry le quité la bolsa de la mano y él se la arrebató de vuelta.

—Nadie piensa que estamos juntos, Pidge. No tienes que dejar de hablarme para probar tu punto.

Estaban envueltos en un tira y afloja con la bolsa, y cuando él se negó a dejarla ir, Sherry gruñó ruidosamente en frustración.

— ¿Alguna vez tuviste a una chica, que es una amiga, quedándose contigo? ¿Alguna vez las has llevado a clases y pasado tanto tiempo con ellas? ¿Has comido los almuerzos con ellas todos los días? Nadie sabe qué pensar sobre nosotros, ¡Incluso cuando se los décimos!

Caminaron hacia el estacionamiento.

—Voy arreglar esto, ¿Está bien? No quiero que nadie piense menos de ti debido a mí — Jake comentó con una expresión apenada. Abrió muchos sus ojos y sonrió— Déjame hacer las paces contigo. ¿Por qué no vamos a The Dutch esta noche?

—Eso es una barra de motociclistas —despreció Sherry, viendo como sujetaba su bolsa a la moto.

—Está bien, entonces vamos al club. Te llevaré a cenar, y luego podemos ir a The Red Door. Yo invito.

— ¿Cómo es que salir a cenar y luego a un club arregla el problema? Cuando la gente nos vea salir juntos lo hará peor.

Él se montó en su moto.

—Piénsalo. ¿Yo, borracho, en una habitación llena de mujeres escasamente vestidas? No tomará mucho tiempo para que la gente sepa que no somos una pareja.

— ¿Y qué supone que debo hacer? ¿Llevar a casa a un chico borracho del bar para probar el punto?

—No me refería a eso. No hay necesidad de enojarse —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Ella rodó sus ojos y subió al asiento, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

— ¿Alguna chica extraña va a seguirnos a la casa desde el bar? ¿Así es cómo vas a arreglar las cosas conmigo?

— ¿No estás celosa, o sí, Pigeon?

— ¿Celosa de qué? ¿De la imbécil infectada de ETS a quien mandarás al diablo en la mañana?

Jake se rió y entonces encendió su Harley. Voló hacia su apartamento a dos veces el límite de velocidad, y Sherry cerró los ojos para no ver los árboles y los coches que dejaban atrás.

Después de bajarse de su motocicleta, ella golpeó su hombro.

— ¿Olvidaste que estaba contigo? ¿Estás intentando matarme?

—Es difícil olvidar que estás detrás de mí cuando tus muslos están exprimiendo la vida fuera de mí. —Una sonrisita llegó con su siguiente pensamiento—. No podía pensar una mejor manera de morir, realmente.

—Hay algo muy mal contigo.

Apenas habían entrado cuando Claire salió del dormitorio de Leon.

—Estábamos pensando salir esta noche. ¿Se unen?

Sherry miró a Jake y le sonrió a su amiga.

—Vamos a pasar por el lugar de sushi antes de ir a Red.

La sonrisa de Claire abarcó desde un lado de su cara al otro.

— ¡Bebé! —Chilló, corriendo hacia el baño— ¡Saldremos esta noche!

.-.

.-.

.-.

Sherry fue la última en tomar una ducha, así que Leon, Claire y Jake estaban de pie impacientes en la puerta cuando ella salió del baño, en un vestido negro y tacones rosas.

Claire silbó. — ¡Maldita sexy, mamacita!

Sherry sonrió en agradecimiento y Jake se pasó la mano por el pelo con la vista fija en ella.

—Lindas piernas.

— ¿Mencioné que es una navaja mágica?

—No creo que sea la navaja. —Sonrió él, jalándola por a la puerta.

El grupo fue demasiado ruidoso y molesto en el bar de sushi y ya habían estado bebiendo esa noche antes poner un pie en The Red Door. Leon entró en el estacionamiento, tomándose su tiempo para encontrar un lugar.

—Es para esta noche, Leon. —Murmuró Claire.

—Oye. Tengo que encontrar un espacio amplio. No quiero que algún borracho idiota arruine la pintura.

Una vez que aparcaron, Jake inclinó el asiento hacia adelante y las ayudó a salir.

—Quería preguntarles sobre sus identificaciones. Son perfectas. No las consigues por aquí.

—Sí, las hemos tenido desde hace tiempo. Era necesario… Tall Oaks—dijo Sherry.

— ¿Necesario? —preguntó Jake.

—Es algo bueno tener conexiones. —dijo Claire. Ella hipó y cubrió su boca, riendo.

—Dios, mujer — Suspiró Leon, sosteniéndola del brazo mientras ella, torpemente, caminaba a lo largo de la grava—. Creo que ya has terminado por esta noche.

Jake hizo una cara.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Claire? ¿Qué conexiones?

— Sherry tiene algunos viejos amigos que...

—Son identificaciones falsas, J—Interrumpió la rubia — Tienes que conocer a las personas adecuadas, si quieres que las hagan bien, ¿Correcto?

Claire desvió su mirada, intencionadamente, lejos de Jake y Sherry esperó.

—Correcto. —dijo, extendiendo su mano para tomar la de ella.

Sherry agarró tres de sus dedos y le sonrió, sabiendo, por su expresión, que no estaba satisfecho con su respuesta.

— ¡Necesito otro trago! — Exclamó la rubia, en un segundo intento de cambiar el tema.

— ¡Tragos! —gritó Claire.

Leon rodó sus ojos. —Oh, sí. Eso es lo que necesitas, otro trago.

Una vez dentro, Claire inmediatamente sacó a Sherry a la pista de baile. Su cabello castaño muy rojizo estaba por todas partes, y la rubia se reía abiertamente de la cara de pato que su amiga hacía cuando se movía con la música. Cuando terminó la canción, ambas se unieron a los chicos en el bar. Una rubia-platina, ya estaba al lado de Jake y la cara de Claire se descompuso en repulsión.

—Así va a ser toda la noche, bebé. Sólo ignorarlos. —dijo Leon, asintiendo hacia un pequeño grupo de chicas paradas a unos metros de distancia. Sherry observó a la rubia, esperando su turno.

—Parece que hay una bandada de buitres —dijo Claire, despreciativamente.

Jake encendió un cigarrillo mientras ordenaba dos cervezas más y la rubia mordió sus brillantes e hinchados labios y sonrió. El camarero quitó las tapas y le tendió las botellas a él. La rubia agarró una de las cervezas, pero Jake la arrebató de su mano.

—Uh…no es para ti. —le dijo, entregándosela a Sherry.

Incómoda, Sherry la tomó para darle un sorbo, atizando la sorpresa y el disgusto de la chica. Ella se fue, dando resoplidos y Sherry no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Jake no parecía haberlo notado.

—Como si yo fuera a comprar una cerveza para alguna chica en un bar —dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Sherry alzó una ceja al tiempo que su cerveza, y él levantó un lado de su boca en una media sonrisa

— Eres diferente.

Él hizo chocar sus botellas.

—Por ser la única chica con la que un chico, que no tiene ningún estándar, no quiere dormir. —Resumió el brindis, Sherry, tomando un trago.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó, retirando la botella de su boca.

Cuando ella no se retractó, él se inclinó cerca

— Primero que nada… Tengo estándares. Nunca he estado con una mujer fea. Nunca. Segundo lugar, yo quería dormir contigo. Pensé en tirarte sobre mi sofá de cincuenta maneras diferentes, pero no lo hice porque ya no te veo de esa manera. No es que no me atraigas, simplemente creo que eres mejor que eso.

Sherry no pudo retener la sonrisa presumida que se deslizó a través de su cara.

—Crees que soy demasiado buena para ti.

Él sonrió burlonamente con su segundo insulto.

—No se me ocurre ningún solo chico, que conozca, que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

La petulancia de ella se disolvió y fue reemplazada con una conmovida y agradecida sonrisa.

—Gracias, J. —dijo, colocando su botella vacía en la barra.

Él tiró de su mano.

— ¡Vamos! —dijo, arrastrándola a través de la multitud en la pista de baile.

— ¡He bebido demasiado! ¡Me voy a caer!

Jake sonrió y la acercó a él, agarrándola de las caderas.

—Cállate y baila.

Claire y Leon aparecieron junto a ellos. Leon se movía como si hubiera estado viendo muchos videos de Usher.

Jake la tenía casi aterrorizada con la manera en que se presionaba contra ella. Si utilizaba cualquiera de estos movimientos en el sofá, Sherry podía ver por qué tantas chicas se arriesgaban a una humillación en la mañana. Él acomodó sus manos alrededor de su cintura y se dio cuenta de que su expresión era diferente, casi seria. Ella recorrió con mis manos su impecable pecho y su abdomen marcado mientras se estiraba y se tensaba bajo su camisa apretada con la música. En un arranque de coraje, Sherry se puso de espaldas a él, sonriendo cuando la envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura.

Junto con el alcohol en el sistema de ambos, cuando él tiró de su cuerpo contra el suyo, las cosas que llegaron a su mente eran cualquier cosa menos amistosa. La siguiente canción irrumpió en la que estaban bailando y Jake no mostró signos de querer volver a la barra.

El sudor resbalaba por la parte trasera del cuello de Sherry y las luces estroboscópicas multicolores la hicieron sentir un poco mareada. Cerré sus ojos e inclinó la cabeza contra su hombro. Él le agarró las manos y las llevó alrededor de su cuello. Sus manos le recorrieron los brazos con caricias delicadas, bajaron por sus costillas, y finalmente regresaron a sus caderas.

Cuando Sherry sintió sus labios contra el cuello, se alejó de él.

Él sonrió, luciendo un poco sorprendido.

— ¿Qué, Pidge?

El genio de Sherry estalló, haciendo que las palabras que quería decir se atoraban en su garganta. Se retiró a la barra y ordenó otra Corona. Jake tomó el asiento junto a ella, levantando su dedo para ordenar una para sí mismo. Tan pronto como el camarero colocó la botella delante de ella, se inclinó y bebió la mitad del contenido antes de estamparla contra la barra.

— ¿Crees que eso va a cambiar la opinión de alguien sobre nosotros? —Le dijo, peinando su cabello hasta que su mano se detuvo en el lugar que él había besado.

Soltó una risa. —No me importa ni una mierda lo que piensan sobre nosotros.

Sherry le lanzó una mirada asesina y luego se giré hacia el frente.

—Pigeon. —dijo, tocando su brazo.

Ella lo alejó— No. Yo nunca me pondré lo suficientemente borracha para meterme en ese sofá.

El rostro de Jake se retorció con ira pero, antes de que él pudiera decir algo, una guapa mujer morocha, con enormes ojos azules y un gran escote, se acercó a él.

—Bien. ¿No es este Jake Muller? —dijo, enfatizando en todos los lugares adecuados.

Él tomo la bebida, y luego sus ojos se apartaron de los de Sherry.

—Hola, Megan.

—Preséntame a tu novia. —Ella sonrió. Sherry rodó los ojos ante lo patéticamente transparente era.

Jake inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para terminar su cerveza y luego deslizó su botella vacía por la barra. Todos los que esperaban para ordenar la siguieron con los ojos hasta que cayó en el bote de basura al final.

—Ella no es mi novia.

Agarró la mano de Megan, y ella felizmente lo siguió a la pista de baile, internándose en la oscuridad al final del salón, donde Sherry no podría presenciar la escenita. Ella le dio la espalda a la pista, disgustada.

—Luces molesta —dijo un hombre que se sentó a su lado—. ¿Es ése tu novio?

—No, sólo es un amigo. —murmuró.

—Bien, eso es bueno. Podría haber sido bastante incómodo para ti si lo fuera. —Se volvió a la pista de baile, quizás él alcanzaba a verlos, Sherry se negó a mirar.

—Y que lo digas —dijo, bebiendo lo último de su cerveza. Apenas había saboreado las últimas dos que había dejado a un lado y sus dientes ya se habían insensibilizado.

— ¿Deseas otra? —Preguntó. Ella volteó a verlo y él sonrió— Soy Ethan.

—Sherry —dijo, estrechando su mano extendida.

Él levantó dos dedos hacia el barman, y ella sonrió.

—Gracias.

—Así que ¿Vives aquí? —preguntó.

—En Raccoon Hall, el campus.

—Tengo un apartamento en Hinley.

— ¿Vas a State? —Preguntó— ¿Qué está... como a una hora de distancia? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me gradué el pasado mayo. Mi hermana va a Raccoon. Me estoy quedando con ella esta semana, en lo que meto solicitudes de trabajo.

—Ph…viviendo en el mundo real, ¿Eh?

Ethan se rió. —Y es todo lo que dicen que es.

Sherry sacó el brillo labial de su bolsillo y lo untó en sus labios, utilizando el espejo que recubría la pared detrás de la barra.

—Ese es un color lindo —dijo, viéndola presionar sus labios juntos. Ella sonrió tímidamente.

Los ojos de Ethan vagaron por la silueta de Sherry y se acercó para apoyar una mano sobre su rodilla. Declinó su intención cuando Jake se paró entre ellos.

— ¿Estás lista, Pidge?

—Estoy hablando, Jake —dijo mordaz, empujándolo un poco, aunque no logró apartarlo.

Jake hizo una cara. — ¿Ni siquiera conoces a este chico?

—Este es Ethan. —dijo, con acopio de valor, enviándole a su nuevo amigo la mejor sonrisa coqueta que pudo hacer.

Él le giñó un ojo y luego miró Jake, extendiéndole su mano. —Un placer conocerte.

Jake le dio una mirada gélida a Sherry y ella suspiró. —Ethan, este es Jake. —murmuró.

—Jake Muller —dijo, mirando fijamente la mano que Ethan le extendía, como si quisiera arrancarla.

Los ojos de Ethan se ampliaron y él retiró torpemente su mano. — ¿Jake Muller? ¿Jake Muller de Raccoon?

Sherry descansó su mejilla en su puño, temiendo por el inevitable intercambió de historias, llenas de testosterona, que pronto ocurriría. Jake estiró su brazo detrás de ella, sujetando la barra.

—Sí, ¿Qué con eso?

—Te vi luchar contra Shawn Jenks el año pasado, hombre. ¡Pensé que iba a presenciar la muerte de alguien!

Jake lo miró con ira. — ¿Quieres verlo otra vez?

Ethan rió una vez, sus ojos pasaron entre ellos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Jake hablaba en serio, sonrió disculpándose y se fue.

— ¿Estás lista, ahora? —preguntó bruscamente.

—Eres un completo idiota, ¿Sabes?

—Me han llamado peor —dijo ayudándola a levantarse.

Ambos siguieron a Claire y a Leon al coche y cuando Jake intentó agarrar la mano de Sherry para dirigirla a través del estacionamiento, ella la tiró lejos de un jalón. Él se dio la vuelta para encararla y ella se detuve de pronto, inclinándose hacia atrás cuando él estuvo a pocos centímetros de su cara.

— ¡Debería simplemente besarte y superarlo! —gritó— ¡Estás siendo ridícula! Besé tu cuello, ¿Y qué?

Sherry pudo oler la cerveza y los cigarrillos en su aliento y lo empujó.

—No soy una amiga para fornicar, Jake.

Él sacudió su cabeza en incredulidad.

— ¡Nunca dije que lo fueras! ¡Estás conmigo las veinticuatro horas del día, duermes en mi cama, pero la mitad del tiempo actúas como si no quisieras que te vieran conmigo!

— ¡Vine aquí contigo!

—Nunca te he tratado con algo más que respeto, Sherry.

Ella se quedó quieta.

—No, sólo me tratas como tú propiedad. ¡No tenías derecho a ahuyentar a Ethan así!

— ¿Sabes quién es Ethan? —preguntó. Cuando ella sacudió la cabeza, él se inclinó más cerca— Yo sí. Fue arrestado el año pasado por agresión sexual, pero los cargos fueron retirados.

Sherry cruzó los brazos.

—Oh, ¿Así que tienen algo en común?

Los ojos de Jake se redujeron y los músculos de su mandíbula se estremecieron bajo su piel.

— ¿Me estás llamando violador? —dijo en un tono frío y bajo.

Sherry apretó los labios juntos, incluso más enojada porque tenía razón. Lo había llevado demasiado lejos.

—No, ¡Yo sólo estoy molesta contigo!

—He estado bebiendo, ¿De acuerdo? Tu piel estaba a tres centímetros de mi cara, eres hermosa y hueles malditamente increíble cuando sudas. ¡Te besé! ¡Lo siento! ¡Supéralo!

Ella se esforzó por mantener el estoicismo en su gesto, pero su excusa hizo que las comisuras de su boca se elevaran.

— ¿Crees que soy hermosa?

Él frunció el ceño con disgusto.

—Eres guapísima y lo sabes. ¿Por qué estás sonriendo?

Sherry trató de sofocar su diversión en vano.

—Nada. Vámonos.

Jake inhaló con fuerza, rió una vez y sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Que…? ¿Tú…? ¡Tú eres un grano en el culo! —Gritó, dándole una mirada asesina. Ella no podía dejar de sonreír, y tras unos segundos, la boca de Jake se curvó. Él sacudió su cabeza una vez más y entonces pasó el brazo alrededor de su cuello— Me estás volviendo loco. ¿Sabías?

.-.

En el apartamento, todos entraron tropezando por la puerta. Sherry fue directamente al baño, a lavarse el humo del cabello. Cuando salió de la ducha, vio que Jake le había alcanzado una de sus camisetas y un par de sus bóxers para cambiarse.

La camiseta la engulló y los bóxers desaparecieron bajo la camisa. Se aventé a la cama y suspiró, todavía sonriendo por lo que le había dicho en el estacionamiento.

Jake la miró fijamente por un momento y Sherry sintió una punzada en su pecho. Ella tuvo unas ganas casi ansiosas de agarrar su rostro y estampar la boca sobre la suya, pero luchó contra el alcohol y las hormonas que corrían a través de su sangre.

—Buenas noches, Pidge —susurró, girándose.

Sherry se movió nerviosamente, aún no estaba lista para irse a dormir. — ¿J? —dijo, inclinándose hasta descansar el mentón en su hombro.

— ¿Sí?

—Sé que estoy borracha y acabamos de tener una enorme pelea sobre esto, pero…

—No voy a tener sexo contigo, así que deja de preguntar —dijo, aun dándole la espalda.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Chilló.

Jake se rió y se giró, mirándola con una expresión suave. — ¿Qué, Pigeon?

Ella suspiró. —Esto… —dijo, recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho y pasando sus brazos a través de su cintura, acurrucándose contra él lo más que pudo.

Él se puso tenso y levantó sus manos, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar. —Estás borracha.

—Lo sé. —dijo, demasiado intoxicada para estar avergonzada.

Él relajó una mano contra su espalda y la otra sobre su cabello mojado y luego presionó los labios en su frente. —Eres la mujer más confusa que he conocido.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de asustar al único chico que se me acercó esta noche.

— ¿Te refieres a Ethan el violador? Sí, te debo una por eso.

—No importa. —dijo Sherry, sintiendo el comienzo de un rechazo venir.

Jake agarró su brazo y lo sostuvo en su estómago para evitar que se alejara.

—No, lo digo en serio. Tienes que ser más cuidadosa. Si no estuviera ahí… Ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello. ¿Y ahora esperas que me disculpe por ahuyentarlo?

—No quiero que te disculpes. Ni siquiera es por eso.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué es? —preguntó. Su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del de ella y pudo sentir su aliento en la boca.

Sherry frunció el ceño. —Estoy borracha, Jake. Es la única excusa que tengo.

— ¿Quieres que te abrace hasta que te quedes dormida?

No contestó.

Él giró para mirarla directamente a los ojos. —Debería decir que no para probar un punto. —dijo, sus cejas se juntaron—. Pero me odiaría a mí mismo más tarde si digo que no y nunca me preguntas otra vez.

Sherry recostó la mejilla contra su pecho, y sus brazos la apretaron, suspirando.

—No necesitas una excusa, Pigeon. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo.

.-.

.-.

.-.

Sherry se estremeció, debido a la luz del sol, que pasaba través de la ventana y la alarma sonando en su oído. Jake aún estaba dormido, rodeándola con sus brazos y sus piernas. Maniobró un brazo libre para alcanzar el botón de dormitar. Pasó sus manos por la cara, volteó para verlo, durmiendo sonoramente a dos centímetros de su cara.

—Oh, Dios mío. —susurró Sherry, preguntándose cómo habían conseguido estar tan enredados. Tomó una respiración profunda y la contuvo, mientras trabajaba en librarse de sus garras.

—Detente, Pidge, estoy dormido. —Balbuceó, apretándola contra él.

Después de varios intentos, finalmente se deshizo de su agarre y se sentó al borde de la cama, mirando hacia su cuerpo medio desnudo envuelto entre las cobijas. Lo observó por un momento y suspiró.

Las líneas se estaban haciendo borrosas y era su culpa por completo. _"Buen trabajo, Birkin"_

La mano de Jake se deslizó a través de las sabanas y tocó sus dedos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Pigeon? —dijo, apenas abriendo los ojos.

—Voy por un vaso de agua, ¿Quieres algo?

Jake sacudió su cabeza y cerró los ojos, aplastando su mejilla contra el colchón.

—Buenos días, Sherry. —dijo Leon desde el sillón reclinable cuando ella dio vuelta en la esquina.

— ¿Dónde está Claire?

—Todavía durmiendo. ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? —preguntó, mirando el reloj.

—Sonó la alarma, pero siempre me despierto temprano después que bebo. Es una maldición.

—Yo también. —asintió él.

—Será mejor que levantes a Claire. Tenemos clase en una hora —dijo Sherry, abriendo el grifo e inclinándose para tomar un sorbo.

Leon asintió.

—Sólo iba a dejar que durmiera.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo hagas. Ella se molestara mucho si no asiste.

—Oh —dijo, poniéndose de pie—. Creo que será mejor despertarla, entonces. —Dio la vuelta— ¿Oye, Sherry?

— ¿Sí?

—No sé qué está pasando contigo y J, pero sé que él va a hacer algo estúpido para molestarte. Es un tic que tiene. Él no se encariña con alguien muy a menudo y por el motivo que sea a ti te lo está permitiendo. Pero tienes que pasar por alto sus demonios. Es la única manera que él lo sabrá.

— ¿Sabrá qué? —Preguntó Sherry, elevando una ceja ante su discurso melodramático.

—Si vas subir por la pared. —respondió simplemente.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y rió. —Lo que tú digas, Leon.

Él se encogió de hombros y luego desapareció en su dormitorio. Sherry escuchó murmullos suaves, un gemido de protesta y, a continuación, la dulce risa de Claire.

Sherry removió la avena en su plato y apretó el jarabe de chocolate mientras lo revolvía.

—Eso es asqueroso, Pidge —dijo Jake, vistiendo sólo un par de bóxers negros. Frotó sus ojos y sacó una caja de cereales del gabinete.

—Buenos días, también para ti —dijo ella, cerrando la tapa de la botella.

—He oído que se aproxima tu cumpleaños. Lo último de tu adolescencia, —sonrió Jake, sus estaban ojos rojos e hinchados.

—Sí… No soy una gran persona de cumpleaños. Creo que Claire me llevara a cenar o algo. —Sonrió Sherry— Puedes venir si quieres.

—Está bien — Él se encogió de hombros— ¿Es de este domingo en ocho?

—Sí. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Jake vertió la leche, moviendo el cereal con su cuchara. —No hasta abril. El primero de abril.

—Cállate.

—No, lo digo en serio. —dijo, masticando.

— ¿Tu cumpleaños es el día de los inocentes? —Sherry preguntó una vez más, elevando una ceja.

Él se rio. — ¡Sí! Vas a llegar tarde. Mejor vístete.

—Viajo con Claire.

Sherry podría decir que él estaba actuando intencionalmente calmado cuando se encogió de hombros.

—Como sea. —Dijo Jake, dándole la espalda para terminar su cereal.

.-.

.-.

.-.

 **Hasta acá, tres capítulos al hilo. Gracias a Dios que es una adaptación muy sencilla. Esperaré un tiempo más para actualizar el siguiente. Espero que guste hasta ahora! :D**


End file.
